


September

by JDBeckett



Series: 365 Prompts [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDBeckett/pseuds/JDBeckett





	1. Chapter 1

I don't know who got it for him. I don't even know why he ate it. It's too late to go back in time now and all I can do is watch him. I'm about to put him on mowing duties, I figure it might get some of that extra chocolate-based energy out of his system. I swear, if it's Eoghan I'm going to maim him. He knows what chocolate does to Quentin. I don't eat it myself, I can't stomach it but I know that Quentin likes to have a small bite now and again. A small bite, however, shouldn't have had that kind of effect on him. He shouldn't be nearly bouncing off the walls with energy.

"Quentin, how about you get the lawn done? It's pretty long and it's nice and dry outside." He stops fussing with the curtains and he blinks at me with wide, owl-eyes and I stand still, wondering for a moment what he might just do. He tilts his head to one side, then the other, as if listening to whatever it is he might honestly be hearing before he nods, the motion is slow and looks out of place on his jittering frame. This is going to be a long day.

He nearly bounces as he heads outside and to the mower. I'm not going to offer that he borrows Eoghan's riding mower, that wouldn't really get him to spend his energy, no, the push-mower is more than fine. Plus, it's only half a push mower as far as I'm concerned, once you get it going it moves forward on its own, you just have to follow it. So he'll essentially be having himself a nice, long walk and the yard will get done. I suppose it's a win-win situation for me.

If he sleeps once he's done, I won't complain, sleep is good for the soul is what I tell myself. I the wants rest after that, I'll settle and nap with him.

While he mows the lawn, I go around, trying to find out if there's any of that chocolate left in the house. I don't know where it might have been from or why it's in the house at all but I intend to find it, even if it takes me as long to find it as it will take him to mow the lawn. Usually we borrow Eoghan's riding mower but he's so bouncy right now that it hasn't even crossed his mind and I'm more than a little thankful. More time for me and more exhaustion for him.

Eventually, I come upon a small bag, the writing on it is foreign and the design of it doesn't really give any idea as to what might just be inside, so even if I wanted to I can't even know what's inside. I turn it around in my hand to look at the ingredients and that's as much a no-go as whatever is written on the front. I can't read this language. I'll have to ask either Armin or maybe even just Eoghan about this during our next shared meal or whenever I see one of them next.

With a sigh, I take the bag with me and I put it away for the time being. I suppose it has to contain chocolate and Quentin might just not have known better. I've learned that he likes discovering new things, he likes tasting new foods and this is just one of those things. I just don't know where he got them from.

When he finally comes inside, his skin is lightly red from all the time he's spent in the sun and I admit to feeling somewhat sheepish that I didn't think to get him to put some sunscreen on before he headed outside. Then again, I don't know if he'd have even stayed still long enough to be creamed up so I suppose it's only somewhat my fault. He's not burnt though, just a little red. I shake my head as I walk him towards the bathroom. I just know the best of solutions right now.

He's much calmer now. His eyes are still clear but he's no longer bouncing about and his eyes aren't owl-like. That one creeped me out a little bit. He moves along, not even asking to know where we're going. I smile lightly at him as I lead him into our bathroom. 

I don't even need to tell him to undress as he does so the moment we're in the bathroom. I turn to the shower and I set it just so. The water warm but not hot. He needs to cool down after all and not turn into a lobster though if the day had been any hotter and he'd worn even less, he would have been something close to that.

Once he's bared, I step away from the shower and he steps inside with a sigh and a mumble. I don't quite catch his words and I leave it be for the time being. If he wants to talk to me he can do so once he's cooled down. I gather his clothes and drop them into the hamper, disappearing back into our room to get him some fresh and clean ones that I leave on the counter for him.

With that done, I leave him be to his shower. He doesn't need me hovering though I might want to. I step back out and into the living room, finally getting back to the book I'd opened earlier with hopes of reading through a good portion of it. He'd however come out of his weaving room bouncing and that had to be put on hold.

I'm not sure how long he stayed in the shower but eventually he did join me in the living room, settling gingerly down next to me, as if he wasn't sure of how I might react to his presence. I simply smile at him and I shake my head.

"I'm sorry about that. I got those at the store, they were handing out samples, they said it was a candy of sort but we both know that not all candy is chocolate and I handle sweets better than I do chocolate and I just-"

I lift one hand with a wry chuckle and he quiets down. I use that very hand to brush some still moist hair from his face. "It's okay, I'll ask Eoghan about it when I see him next, he should be able to read what's on there and if not, we'll just try to find out more about whatever that is so we know what's in it."

I haven't really taken in the smell of whatever it was. I didn't want to. My nose isn't all that sensitive but some scents just set me off and I didn't want to chance it.

Quentin leans lightly against my hand, mumbling another apology that I quiet with a light kiss. I don't hold it against him, I have no reason to hold it against him. It wasn't his fault, he was just curious, he took a sample as it was offered to him and that's really the end of that.

"You've done what you had to and I think the lawn looks great anyway. If you'd been in your right, non-bouncy mind you would have asked Eoghan for his mower but that's that and I'll see about taking care of you tomorrow and the next day as I imagine you'll be feeling quite achy from all that walking you've just done."

He sticks his tongue out at me and I chuckle again. He knows I've only done this for his own good. There isn't a whole lot to get him down from a chocolate high, after all. "Nap?"

I smile and set the bookmark in my book, setting it down. "Nap sounds wonderful."


	2. say it with __________

I feel so corny. I don't know why I just got him flowers. We don't really celebrate birthdays most of the time, at least not much more than usual with just simple well-wishing. I almost forgot last year because he'd just recently come back into my life and while I only realized it later on, I didn't really feel it eating away at me. Over the past week though, I've felt that forgetfulness nibble away at my thoughts most of the time so I tried to figure out a way to make it up to him.

I know we won't be bothered, I suppose that's why I went with the restaurant route, too. Armin is bound to be resting after his workday and the twins will be staying over at Cyrille's place as they've begun to do on a weekly basis so Mira can try to save the garden though before long he won't have a whole lot left to work with.

The old statement of 'say it with flowers' might have been what prompted me to start the day with the flowers. I don't know how I managed. He usually doesn't sleep deeply so when I scattered the petals around the bed and partly on the bed, I was sure he'd wake up and ask me what I was doing but he didn't.

When he woke up to the sight of the petals everywhere, he was genuinely surprised, I even just barely probed his mind to make sure he wasn't actually just faking it—he's done it before to try to make me feel better, it didn't when I found out he hadn't really meant it—and he really was surprised at the sight of it all. I was in the bathroom at that point, just keeping a light links to his mind so I'd know when he did wake up.

"Eoghan?" He called my name ever so quietly. There was surprise in his tone and it added to that sensation that I might be doing something right. I came out of the bathroom, a simple bouquet of red roses in arms and he blinked. Oh he blinked and he stared and I just smiled at him.

"Happy birthday, love." Those words had his eyes clear, the confusion melt away and he chuckled before he was holding his arms out to me. I carefully moved around the bed to his side, set the flowers down next to him and very promptly settled into his lap. He curled his arms about my waist and I pressed my face to his throat with a low sigh. "I realized I missed out on last year's birthday. I know we usually just wish one another a happy day and all but I still felt bad so this year I told myself I was going to celebrate you properly."

He laughs against my hair and I close my eyes. I love this man with all of my being, I don't know what I'd do without him. I don't think I'd honestly survive without him in my life.

"So what's on the menu for today?" I pull away from him though reluctantly, I could have spent my day just sitting in his lap, nestled against him.

"Well for one, you get flowers, I know it's absolutely corny. I'm not sorry." He quirks a brow but grins at me before he's looking towards the bouquet. He nods and smiles, I know I've done well. Roses are the simplest of gifts and I think they were long overdue. "And I know the petals are going to take a while to pick up but we can worry about that later."

Finally, I pull myself from his lap and I stretch. "You stay here, I'll get your breakfast ready because you do get breakfast in bed. Then it's up to you what we do during most of the day. This evening we have reservations at your favourite restaurant and I know we haven't gone in a while so I thought it was long overdue."

"You've gone a fair bit out of your way, mm?" I shrug at his question, a soft chuckle finding me again. I have no reason to not go out of my way for him after all he's ever done for me, it feels absolutely natural and that's all there really is to that.

I disappear into the kitchen before anything else can be said and done, I know that if I stay in the same room as him for too long, especially when he's bared to my eyes, I can't stay off of him and I want him to have something to eat before any of that might happen as I imagine it might. It's how we do usually celebrate most of the time, I just wanted a few small extras.

Breakfast in bed, a couple of hours of slow, tender lovemaking, a shared shower, a lot of cuddling. The day goes by without a single hitch. We have lunch, we feed one another the bites of sushi I had ordered earlier in the day and had received then set to the fridge for safe keeping. We cuddle plenty more and when the time comes for the restaurant, I have to leave him be so he can get dressed else I know I'd just jump him again and we can't have that.

I drive us to the restaurant and his eyes widen in surprise. We actually hadn't been to this place in almost a year and I know they serve his favourite dishes, it's why I picked it. With our reservation comes a very quiet booth with few people near or around us so we're not bothered. The only folks we really see are the waiters wandering with their trays filled with plates.

We take our time with the meal, just enjoying every single little bite of the food. The place is expensive but the recipes are worth the price. It really is the sort of place where you take your loved one at least once in their lives so they can appreciate absolutely fine French cuisine.

It's late when we get out of the restaurant and instead of heading home, I take us out to the park. The air is warm and comfortable, the surroundings are quiet and while I know we could have this kind of moment at home, this makes it beautiful, the still blooming flowers drifting along the breeze, the moon high over our heads. I could have asked Yael for an hour or two in his garden, the view from the third floor is breath-taking but I didn't want to really count on anyone other than myself for today. Sure, I could have made it even more special by preparing him all the food myself and not leaving the house but outings are important.

As we sit there comfortably side by side, just enjoying one another's presence in the quiet of the late evening, I let my mind wander. Breakfast was a success, lunch was wonderful and supper was perfect. I don't know that I could have asked for anything more out of our day.

I finally turn to him, keeping my lips to his cheek else I know that kissing his lips will get us started on a lip lock that might head to more steamy places and I'm not one for public displays of indecency. I sigh against his skin and I close my eyes again. "Happy birthday, love."

I repeat the words, ever so soft against his skin and he smiles, he pulls me closer and simply hugs me. I press my face against his throat again and we stay there for a while, I'm not sure how long and it doesn't really matter. This is our night, his night. I'll do whatever he wants and that's all there is to that.

Eventually I'll drive us home and we might just lose our clothes on the way to the bedroom where we'll spend the night embracing, making more memories of cherished moments.


	3. What He Found Out

By the very beginning of October, the garden looked a little more alive than it ever had since the gardener had left. Yael, when he visited, said that it was surprising at all that the garden was looking as well as it did then. It had been so over-watered that all the plants had more or less all been just inches from dying. One or two days more of that treatment and that would have been it. I'm glad I showed the twins in time, though I didn't know that my parents would care much one way or the other. Magali liked the garden though, she just didn't have the energy to take care of it right now.

Every Wednesday, the twins slept over and Mira spent half an hour or so in the garden. Usually I tended to leave him alone or I just half-watched what he was doing from one of the windows on the upper floor but I could never make out what he was doing. All it looked like was that he walked from plant to plant, just touching it, talking to it and then moving on to the next. It didn't make much sense so I decided I would stay with him the following time.

Agni was in the bathroom, probably brushing his teeth after the meal when I called out to him, telling him I would be checking in on Mira, to see if he was just about done. The days were slowly getting cooler and I knew he wasn't wearing much at this point, at least not weather-wise and I didn't want him getting cold. There was some sort of acknowledgement from the bathroom before I was walking out of the bedroom and off out of the house to the back and to the garden.

Ophé wasn't far from Mira, just watching him, as if waiting for him to do something, I wasn't sure what. It's been a while since I've seen her wag her tail this way when it wasn't play time. The closer I get, the more I realized she actually seemed to be chasing something and when I was as close as I could get without drawing too much attention to myself I saw she was chasing little jets of water. Thing is, I had no idea where those were coming from. The closest hose was rolled securely near the house and only Mira was by. 

He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't seem to notice me so I just kept on watching and watching until, after a few minutes, I finally noticed that the water seemed to be coming from him, coming from his hands. That made no sense, it wasn't possible and it wasn't right. I couldn't help the uncomfortable pit of fear that settled in me. This wasn't natural, humans couldn't do this kind of thing and I was too old to believe in 'magic'.

Finally, I cleared my throat and the water stopped instantly. Mira looked up to me with wide, startled eyes and I guess that was the only answer I really needed, I hadn't imagined it all.

It took me a moment to find my voice and during that time he didn't budge at all. "I didn't know if you were done or not so I came to look in on you, see if you were ready to come inside, the sky's sort of getting dark and I'm sure we're going to be getting rain soon."

He looked up to the sky, then back down to me before he was nodding slowly and just as slowly moving to his feet. "Cyrille-"

I shook my head, cutting him off. I tried to smile but it might have come out as a grimace more than anything else. "Let's just go inside, I don't want you catching a cold."

I didn't want to think about what I might have seen and I didn't want to talk about it. Whatever this was, it wasn't right by any means and that was just what it was.

I started my way back inside, Ophé at my heels and I didn't really dare to look back to see if he was following me or not. I made it up to my room and just closed the door. I didn't really want to think about any of it.

  


They were actually gone by the time I got out of my room, they'd just left a note on their door but I didn't read it. I didn't know whether I wanted or to not and at that point I didn't care. I wasn't sure how I felt. One moment I felt betrayed that they'd hidden something like this from me but then I told myself that I didn't believe what I saw, I could understand why they might have hidden this kind of thing from me.

I didn't go into the library that day or the next. I didn't call or text them that weekend because I was too busy trying to wrap my mind around everything and trying to understand. By Sunday evening, I was lonelier than I had been in a long time, even with Magali around and she kept on trying to find out what was wrong with me. I couldn't even bring myself to utter a single thing and my mind was beginning to wrap itself up around things.

If I couldn't tell her about what I was sure I'd seen, I suppose it did make sense that the twins might not have told me anything about whatever it was they could do. I might very well have been reacting in the exact way they would have expected me to and that was why. When I got to thinking about that, my mind wandered just a little, tiny bit. 

If somehow, in some strange way, Mira could control water, could Agni control something else? In my mind's eye, I saw the twins standing side by side, Mira with his bright blue eyes, his hair half-black half-blue and his control of water, I think I could see links and they made sense in my mind. He'd said that their hair was natural and I suppose it might be the case for him, he was blue all over and he controlled, or seemed to in any case, water. Agni was red like fire, could he control that kind of thing too?

Then my mind really went to places. If the twins somehow were gifted this way, did their friends know? Were they gifted too? It really was all too much for me to think about and I shut it away.

In my room, I still had the note they had left for me before they left. I hadn't expected them to really leave before me but it had made things easier. I didn't feel betrayed anymore, just uncomfortable with what my mind was trying to wrap itself around. I was open to different things though learning about them this way was a bit frightening. At least I wasn't my older brother, Niall believed firmly in the bible and in whatever it said, I'd never opened it in my life. 

I was sure that if he'd found out about the twins and their peculiarities, he'd think they were demons and would probably try to stone them or maim them to no end and that did frighten me. Wasn't their sister more than likely dating him? Not that it mattered much to me, it was his life and hers, I had nothing to do with them though I suppose I might have worried for the twins if the moron did find out about them.

Guess, in the long run, I worried more about their friendship than I did whatever strange gifts they might have. I just wasn't sure how to approach them about it now. I supposed it was a case of one day, then the next. I'd try to figure it out.


	4. Punch Line

"That's not how the joke goes, Quentin. You missed out on the punch line completely again." He rolled his eyes at me and shrugged, as if it didn't much matter to him whether or not he could tell a joke properly. I guess it made sense, he wasn't much in touch with humour though he liked a good comedy now and again when we watched one on our meal-and-movie nights.

No one around the table was laughing and I supposed it wasn't just about the lack of a good punch-lined joke. The twins turned us down for the meal invitation. They had never done that before. I asked Armin if he knew anything about the situation and he just shrugged, a helpless sort of motion. 

"When they came in Thursday morning, they looked like they'd barely slept and they placed several books on the wrong shelves, they were very distracted." His words were quiet, thoughtful. "I admit though I haven't seen Cyrille since then and I guess they might have had a disagreement. You know how it goes between friends. You fight, you don't talk for a few days and you make up after that."

I did know what he was talking about though I also knew he wasn't really talking from experience. Armin has never really had friends he could lean on and I could only imagine that he might never really have had the kind of fight he was thinking about. Still I knew where he was going with his idea.

"I'll talk to them over the weekend, see if there isn't something they'd like to discuss about. I wish they wouldn't clam up this way though, it's not good for them."

With that said, we tried to leave that worry behind and instead we focused on the rest of the meal where Quentin failed to deliver his jokes properly and eventually he gave up altogether. No one was really feeling the meal and movie vibe so once we were done eating, we all decided that we were calling it a night and we each went on our way.

It wasn't much of a loss, it had been my turn to find a movie for us to watch and I hadn't even made my mind yet, I haven't even honestly given it much of a thought. I worry often and I guess that's just the way I am, it can't be helped.

  


After a long discussion with Lex, I decided against checking in on the twins. Momma bear I might be, I try hard not to be in the way or to prod too much at things that might be best left alone. If the twins did want to talk about whatever was bothering them I would let them come to me. They usually did so, in time. I suppose they were growing up and some things just weren't as easily discussed as the rest but I still held some hope.

"You think they'll be okay?" I was sitting with my back against the window, at times looking over my shoulder at the unused trampoline. They'd made good use of it so far and I knew they liked to bounce around on it at least a little every day but it had been deserted and unused since Tuesday morning.

"Stop worrying about them, Eoghan. There's not a whole lot you can do, you just need to let them come to their own decision. They're growing up, they need to be able to make their minds up about everything and you can't mother them constantly though you might want to." I rolled my eyes at him, tempted to fling something at him but all the decorative pillows were where he was settled at and I had nothing within arm's reach to grab onto. Not that it would have gotten me much of anywhere, I knew.

"I just can't help and you know that. They're just kids. Not even a year ago we found them and gave them a roof and then we moved here. Things are just moving all so fast." I whined softly, feeling genuinely worried about them, I really couldn't help myself. I felt like I was a parent even though I hadn't even seen them really grow up. I hadn't even known these kids for a year and I felt as if I was completely responsible for them, as if anything that might have been wrong with them was my fault.

Sighing, Lex did what I had thought of doing moments ago, he took one of the decorative pillows and threw it at my head. I must have been distracted because I didn't see it coming and it bounced right and proper in my face. I hit my head just barely against the window behind me and all I could do was blink dumbly as if I didn't know what had just happened.

"And that's a good punch line." 

I blinked at him again, looking down at the pillow and then back up to him. I really was trying to understand what had just happened. He rolled his eyes though not without a laugh and he picked up another pillow, preparing to throw it at me. I held up both arms to mock-protect myself and he nodded, putting the pillow back down.

"Good, now you're not just staring off and whining about your lack of control about things. How about we focus on the now? You can't fix everything for them, Eoghan, though you might want to and I hear you. I feel for these kids too but I know that they need to learn to do things on their own. It's what birds do, it's what bears do, it's what a lot of kids out there these days do. They learn, they adapt and they move on."

"But-"

"No, no buts though I do adore yours." I blushed lightly and I shook my head, shooting him a look. "Whatever is troubling them, they'll figure it out. It'll take whatever time it needs to take and that's all there is to that situation. You can't mother them this way. They'll never mature if you do that. Let them figure everything out on their own. If they're heading down a slippery slope, then we'll throw ropes, okay?"

I nodded, breathing a sigh as I took the pillow in one hand and moved back up to my feet. I moved to stand next to him, taking a moment to swat at him with the pillow before I was putting it back on the couch, settling on said couch and just resting my head against his lap. It was all I could do. I wanted to worry and fret about the kids but there was nothing I could do about it. I knew Lex was right, though it pained me to admit it. 

I wanted to mother the kids in a bad way, I wanted to hold their hands and tell them that everything was going to be okay but I knew I couldn't do that, it would almost amount to holding their hands until the end of time and letting them know that I'd always and forever be there and that they'd never have to make a single decision in their lives. That wasn't how it should have been.

His fingers in my hair helped me forget about everything for a little while. It usually was how it worked and it tended to be one of the main reasons I settled my head to his lap. We'd found out about that sort of weakness of mine by accident and he never exploited it. "I'll do my best to not worry myself sick about them but you know it'll still be on my mind."

"I know." His voice was low and smooth, the sound soothing and I closed my eyes, trying not to think too much about it though I knew I would anyway.


	5. Raven

"I'm sorry, Agni." I lost count of how many times he's apologized already, I know it's not real fault of his. He'd just been playing with Ophé, not expecting anyone to come check on him and Cyrille had just seen something we had been told to keep quiet on because no one knew how he might react to it. Now we have our answer and I don't know that he'll ever talk to us again. Mira is blaming himself completely and no amount of telling him that it is all right, though it isn't on so many levels, helps.

"If he can wrap his mind around what he's seen, he might just come back around to ask more questions, Mira. I don't think he'd judge us monsters without asking a few questions first."

"We barely know anything about him, how can you say that?" I know how much it hurts him to think that Cyrille might never talk to us again. He's the first friend we've made, the only friend we have in our age range and the thought of losing him makes me feel empty inside. I don't want him to never talk to us again but we can't just go up to him and force him to talk to us, that would just make things worse and I don't think that's how it all should go if it should go anywhere at all. He's the one who has to come our way.

"I had a dream about the raven again." One thing we grew up with is Zora telling us that dreams are important. To always note down the bigger notes in there so that we could keep track of what they might have said. I didn't give it much thought myself though I know Mira always believed it more easily than me. I suppose it's mostly because I don't recall my dreams often and the say that dreams not recalled tend to be good dreams, so okay, sure, fine.

On Thursday morning though, Mira comes to me and he says, I had a bad dream, there was this whole flock of raven and they were just sort of staring at me, as if waiting for me to make a wrong move. I looked it up. Ravens in dreams usually seem to symbolize betrayal, disharmony, misfortune, and death. Of course, I know that 'death' is usually as symbolic as the rest, that it can be just the end of something or other. I figure the ravens in his dreams are mostly there for betrayal, I guess. I really don't know but it's all I can get from it.

I can imagine that Cyrille is feeling rather betrayed at this point or maybe just scared or who knows what else. I can't read in his mind, that'd be more Eoghan's cup of tea and we can't just go up there and tell him what happened, that wouldn't be right. I don't even know what he might say about it if we did.

I hope he comes around, I don't want to be miserable this way for the rest of my life or until I get over the loss of his friendship. I know I should manage but I don't know that Mira will manage. He's not as emotionally strong as me. Though at times of course he surprises me.

  


"I saw the ravens again." He moves to sit next to me, huddling a little against my side and I just wrap my arm about his shoulders and hug him to me. I can't do a whole lot else. He's been seeing ravens in his dream since the incident and now, four sleeping nights later, they're still there.

"Tomorrow is Monday, maybe he'll come around, Mira." I don't know if he'll come around or not, I don't know that if he does, it'll be to talk to us about what he thinks he might have seen or not. Maybe he won't show up ever again, maybe that's it and we have to find someone else to befriend, I really honestly don't know. I try not to think too much about it. "Just try not to think about it too much, you have rings under your eyes, rest your head and try to sleep."

It's all I can do for him, I feel helpless and I don't know if it's just because of my inability to help him or if it's not just because I can't help us. I feel as bad as he does, I'm sure. I miss Cyrille, I don't want our friendship to end on that kind of thing, it would be a terrible kind of waste. All I can hope is that he comes around once Monday comes and that maybe he'll be willing to talk to us and maybe he'll be willing to try to understand that we're not monsters, we're just a little different.

Mira closes his eyes and shifts until he can curl up on the couch, his head on my lap and I brush my fingers along his hair lightly, barely. His breathing evens out before too long and I sigh, closing my own eyes for a few moments. He's been seeing ravens in his dreams and I've just been seeing our friendship dissolve completely every time I rest for more than a few moments.

In my dreams, I see Cyrille just looking at us, his eyes filled with betrayal, his face clearly showing that he thinks we're terrible, we're monsters and we should burn in hell if it existed. I don't bring it up to Mira because he doesn't need to worry about things more than he does now. One of us looking like shit come Monday is enough though I know I don't look much better than him. I just don't know what to do or think.

  


I wake up with a start, my heart beating a mile a minute, the pain of betrayal profound in my breast and I press my palms into my eyes to stop the inevitable tears of frustration that try to squeeze out. I don't want to think about all of this. I don't want to imagine that it's all been lost because of a mishap, it can't be right.

Against my side, Mira shifts and looks up at me with sleep-filled eyes. I look down at him, trying so hard to smile for him but it just doesn't come. He moves just so, shifting to curl his arms around me and I hug him back, holding him to me as if he's my only salvation. In a way he is. If Cyrille really does decide that we're monsters and we can't be trusted, it'll be back to almost square one. I have Mira, he has me, we have the others as part of the family but it's different. There's a bond that develops between people in the same age group.

When I stop thinking, just for a moment, I realize that Mira is humming softly under his breath. I choke on a bit of a startled laugh and I quiet utterly, just hugging him closer. I need to stop thinking that he's not as strong as me. At times I realize he's stronger than I'll ever be but most of the time it slips my mind. I can't help it.

I try to ignore the whole world, I just focus on his soft humming, on how securely he's hugging me and how I'm just hugging him back. We're each other's anchor in this world, there's no other explanation for this. If we ever find love, I think things will change, anchors will need to be found elsewhere but for now, oh for now this is fine and I don't really want to go anywhere else. He holds me, I hold him, he hums and we forget the world exists for a few moments, a few hours, maybe a lifetime. It doesn't matter.


	6. Trust

I've avoided seeing them since Wednesday evening. It hasn't stopped me from thinking about them during most of my waking moments. I can't help it and I suppose it has to mean something. I haven't had friends like this in a few years, Magali doesn't count and Niall is an asshole so he counts even less, I don't even want to think about Élodie though she's been around and nagging. As is, these three are family and they don't really count as far as 'friends' are concerned.

I miss the twins. This is what is clearest in my mind, despite my inability to really understand what I've seen Mira do out there in the garden while playing with Ophé. It didn't look evil, it didn't feel wrong, it just defied the laws of everything I've ever been thought. Of course I've seen the movies about mutants and gifted people but I always thought it was bullshit, just science fiction and fantasy and what have you. I suppose I might have been wrong.

  


As I get into Magali's old car that she's rather willingly let me have, saying she couldn't drive at that point as it was, I wonder if I'll be able to face the twins, if I'll be able to really talk to them without wondering. What if I'm not? What if I do talk to them but all I can think about is what Mira has done and what if I ask them about it? I can understand, in a way, why they kept it from me but I still- I just can't understand anything.

I drive slowly through the morning traffic, finding myself a usual parking spot not far from the library and I finish heading there on foot. I usually work on Monday mornings but today is different, the boutique is closed for repairs or something or other, I didn't ask when I received the text telling me I didn't need to come in this week. I don't mind, it gives me more time to focus on the other things I know I need to face and understand.

I make it to the library and I stand by the closed doors, it's usually how it goes. I tend to make it there before they do. At least, it was that way before I got my licence and I don't really see a point to changing that habit, even if I no longer have to take the bus. I think for a moment and I look at the coffee shop. I know they'll come by the next bus drop but I do what I've done to this day without fail. It's not because I'm confused about my friendship that I have to change this almost tradition.

So I step away from the doors and I head to the coffee shop, getting the usual for everyone along with those danish pastries I know Mira likes so much. The thought of talking to them actually make me smile somewhat. I don't think I'd realized how much I like spending time with them, strangeness aside or not.

I see them cross the street to the library by the time I step back outside of the coffee shop and I stay back a few moments, letting them get ahead of me. I'd rather we all get inside before anything really happens though I suppose I've missed them too much, or my feet decide I have because before I realize it, I've moved along and I'm just a few paces behind them. I stop when Armin is at the doors, unlocking them and I clear my throat gently.

Mira is the first to turn and his eyes widen almost comically before they grew wet with tears. My heart aches to realize that I might have caused them as much pain as I caused myself by keeping away but all I can offer him is the ghost of a smile. I think it helps because he nods slowly but he smiles back, just barely. He turns around and steps inside once the door are open and Agni holds it for me since my hands are full.

We don't really have time to stop and talk at this point so I just drop the pastries at the front desk and we all mostly fall into the usual routine. Of course there isn't much talking done as we work but I can work with that. I just want to talk to them once but I know I'm better off waiting until the end of the day.

  


It doesn't come fast enough, lunch is somewhat awkward though Mira keeps on looking at me with his wide, hopeful eyes while I can't really read Agni's face, his gaze is guarded and I can't blame him for it. Once Armin locks the doors, I rest my hand lightly on Mira's arm, silently asking him if he can't stay back and talk. As I do that, he reaches out with his other hand and touches Agni's arm, they both stop and we wave Armin off as he heads to the bus.

We sit on the stairs and I know I have to break the silence at it settles but for a few moments I can't really find my voice. I snort at myself and sigh, pressing the palm of my hands hard into my eyes for a few moments, trying to get my brain to come up with anything and the best it can comes up with eventually slips from my lips: "I'm sorry."

I only take a second to register the idiocy of my words before I'm talking again, trying to get my point across before they decide I've fucked up too much to really manage to salvage anything.

"I don't know where to start and I don't even know if I should. I miss you guys, I realized it every night I didn't reach out and talk to you but I was trying to understand what I saw, I see these things in movies but I never thought they were real so you have to understand that I was confused, scared honestly. I didn't tell anyone though, not even Maggy."

Agni blinks at me, looks to his brother and Mira is the first one to laugh but oh his eyes, they're still so wet and it makes me hurt. I don't want to hurt him this way. "I didn't think you'd be the one to come out and find me, Cyrille."

His words are so soft, I have to lean closer to hear them. "We're just different, we're not monsters. We were born this way and we haven't hurt anyone in any way. At least we do our best not to. It's been a good defence mechanism when we were on the streets with Zora while we grew up but we never hurt anyone."

Agni nods and touches Mira's shoulder. I sag a little, trying to will myself to believe that it might just not be too late. "So you control water." My words are so soft, I don't really want anyone out there to hear, after all. Mira nods and he opens his hands. I look down to them and in front of my very eyes, his cupped hands fill with water as if by magic. My eyes widen but I still stare, hypnotized. Now that I know I'm not imagining it, it's actually neat.

I turn my eyes to Agni who has moved to sit in front of his brother, as if to shield him from view. I don't blame them. This is different and if it took me time to understand it and I'm pretty open-minded about things, I can only imagine how the rest of the world might react.

"What about you?"

He looks at me, as if uncertain that he wants to answer that question before he's cupping his hands together, as if hiding a bug or keeping something prisoner. I stare, I look long and hard and as he parts his hands just lightly, there's a small bit of light, a small flame. "Oh wow."

At least I manage to not swear, I think that's a first in this situation though this whole situation is a first.

"I didn't mean to lock you two out of my life over the past few days, I was just really, absolutely confused but this is pretty sweet, not that I'll tell anyone, I swear." Of course I won't. That'd be something akin to treason and I don't want that, not with these two. I want my friends in my life.


	7. An Emergency

"What are those, exactly?" I look up from the cart a moment, trying to figure out what he's talking about. We've wandered to the mall. The twins are in need of more clothes, warmer stuff still. I've already gotten them their mid-season jackets but that is just one thing, before too long they'll need proper boots and winter coats and such other simple things. Of course I am more than aware I don't have to worry about scarves since their friend has already taken care of that. I don't mind, it is one less little thing I have to think about.

Finally I notice what he is looking at, the small, little red box against the wall. The fire alarm. I chuckle softly, shaking my head as I take a step closer to study it a moment. I never notice those anymore myself, I am so used to assuming they are there. "They're in case of an emergency. Say there's a fire that breaks out somewhere, well someone pulls on this and an alarm rings. I don't know that it does more than ring the alarm though I think some places have these things linked directly to the fire station and so when it rings, they're told and they come and take care of the issue."

His gaze is blank for a few moments before he nods slowly, as if somehow that makes all the sense in the world. "Short version, someone sees a fire, someone pulls it down, it makes loud noises and people know there's danger."

There he finally nods though he still doesn't look completely clear on what I just told him. I roll my eyes and tug him away from the red box in question and towards the clothing end of the store. I don't much like stepping into big stores, I can never find my way around but in the matter of what I was needing for them just this time, I thought it would just be simplest.

Finally in the clothing section, I manage to get my mind wrapped around Agni's own to remind him to not wander too far because I don't want to have to chase him around the whole store. They've been somewhat livelier since yesterday though it seems to almost be a tentative sort of lively but it's there.

I know that with Agni, Mira never would open up to me about whatever happened that caused them to skip out on the shared meal and movie, to be as morose as they could ever be but Mira alone can often be tempted, at least when he does feel like talking. I motion towards a rack of coats, the heavier, winter kind and he looks at them after a moment.

"You want to tell me what happened last Wednesday?" He stiffens briefly, fingers hovering over the coat he was looking at. He drops his gaze, stares at his feet then looks up to me. There's fear in his eyes and I'm tempted to step closer, to let him know that he has nothing to worry about but I stand my ground. I can't coddle him and his brother forever though I'm tempted to.

"I'd finished doing what I could for the plants in the garden and Ophé, that's his dog, she was out with me and just standing by me as if she was waiting for something. So I played a bit with her, showed her a few small water tricks. I didn't expect anyone to come out to get me, at least, not Cyrille. But he did. He saw me with the water and I guess he froze. We spent the night since it was too late for buses but we left as early as we could, we left a note." His voices dies out, it had already been whisper soft but now it was softer yet. He looks completely miserable.

I still stay quiet, letting him go on and continue with whatever it is he's saying. If Cyrille knows, then I suppose we can't really change that though I could muck with his memories. I don't really see the need, though. He sighs, looks to his feet again before his gaze is back to mine. "He didn't show at the library Thursday or Friday, he didn't call over the weekend and we felt as though we couldn't really call either, it wouldn't have been right. But he came in yesterday and we worked and after that he sat down with us on the stairs and we just sort of talked."

He shrugs now and falls quiet. Moments later, there comes Agni with a few different shirts in hand. I suppose I can get those for him too. They still don't have that much choice as far as clothes are concerned, in their wardrobe. "Talked about?"

I do prod gently this time and he shrugs, uncomfortable with the subject. He shoots his brother a look that very clearly screams 'help me out here' and Agni simply blinks at him for a moment. 

"About Wednesday." He mumbles the words almost inaudibly and Agni's gaze clears a little. He frowns and sighs, running a hand through his short hair. 

"He told us that he wasn't sure what to think but that he cherished our friendship too much to end it because of that so we talk a little more about it every day, at least that's the plan and that was yesterday." He shrugs, a half-hearted smile to his lips. I suppose they expect me to be mad at them or to yell at them but I don't see why I would. They faced an issue and managed to get it worked out by themselves, it's a good step.

"Just be careful. I understand that he's willing to learn more about the two of you to understand things better but there's no need to give him too much information too soon, okay?" I get nods from both of them and I shake my head with a wry note. 

"Put those in the basket." Agni drops the shirts he'd been carrying in the basket and I look them over briefly. Looks almost like he got two of everything, just in somewhat varying colours. It's sweet in a way, the way they do still somewhat wear the same stuff. I guess he picked for the two of them.

"Now, I did take you two here for the winter clothes and while I know that a lot of stuff out here might be interesting, can we at least get coat and boots done and out of the way before you two decide to disappear between the rows off to who knows where?" That seems to do the job, Mira sticks his tongue out before going back to the rack he'd been looking at and Agni rolls his eyes before moving to an adjoining rack.

I'm just looking out for these boys, I don't want them to be unprepared for the world out there so even if I have to leave them be while they suffer a little to learn from their mistake, I know I have to. Watching them suffer is not pleasant, I'm not a cruel man and if I ever seem like I might be, it's not because I want to. They need to learn to make their own decision and suffer through their own mistakes, else they'll never learn about the ways of life as it should be.

  


I hate shopping in malls, the places are always huge and you could almost get lost. Several times I had to reach out to their minds to get them to come back my way, I lost track of them altogether. This is why I prefer smaller stores but the smaller stores wouldn't have had these coats in time for them to be worn when the season went cold.

The ride home is quiet and I suppose I don't blame them. I could have taken them this weekend but the stores are usually quieter in the evenings on weekdays. I'll even play momma bear to the end, I'll help them bring their bags up and I'll stop for a quick bite of takeout on the way so they don't have to worry about preparing a meal for themselves.

I'm not cruel, really. I'm just trying to teach them the ways of life.


	8. Turtle

They're like kids in a candy store. I don't know why we didn't think to do this kind of outing before. We could have gone one weekend, taken the twins along, maybe even invited Cyrille to come if he'd wanted to but Yael brought it up at the last shared supper, with the twins missing. He said he'd seen information about the aquarium and he was curious to have a look and see if it was as wonderful as the images made it out to be.

Anything that is essentially beautiful is inspiration for him so I suppose I couldn't really bring myself to deny him that much. He even brought his camera and he's been snapping photos left and right. At least I got him to wear his neck strap properly, he nearly dropped his camera in the waters twice and I don't think that would have done him a whole lot of good, in the end.

Every time we see a new sort of fish come up to us, he goes wide-eyed and tries to snap a picture. Most of the time that seems to mostly be a big failure considering how quickly they come by and swim away.

"Oh look, a turtle!" I stare at Quentin for a moment, a little startled I have to admit because he'd been pretty quiet up to this moment. He did look pleased to be here, his eyes were wide when we saw new fishes and he read all the little plaques avidly as if he was making sure to take in all the information but that's the first time I've heard him utter anything at all since we've actually stepped inside.

Of course, his exclamation has Yael step away from the starfish he'd been studying and trying to get a good shot at and moving towards his companion. He looked over his shoulders, eyes widening before there it was, he was moving to take a picture. I snicker, shaking my head at the sight of him. At my side, Lex looks just as amused as I feel. This is a nice outing, just the four of us. It's not too crowded and I have to assume that it is because we're in the middle of the week and there's school, work or just about everything to keep the bigger crowds away.

"I've never actually seen a turtle before in my life." Yael mumbles the words mostly to himself as he tries to get a good angle on the slow creature to get a photo taken. I can only imagine the kind of art he'll be doing after we get back home with all these fishes and sea-life photos he'll have in his camera.

  


It takes some arguing to get these two to agree to stop for lunch. I have to remind them twice that the fishes and the rest aren't going anywhere and that they'll still be around when we're done eating. It really is strange, they're acting as if they'll never see these things ever again and I have to remind myself that they're not used to the kind of life I am, that their world has been very different from mine to this day. They don't take anything for granted and I should take them as a good example.

Once we're done with our meal, they nearly run off but I manage to get them to at least promise to join us back at the car at a set hour. With at least that in mind, they wander off again and I shake my head. I look up to Lex and we don't really have to discuss to decide that we'll be spending the next little while just outside, enjoying the cooling air of early October.

Like a few different people, I can willingly admit that my favourite season would be autumn for all of the gorgeous colours it offers. Of course it is followed rather closely by spring for the freshness, the renewal, the return to life. Winter depends on where I'm at in the world. I've been in places where there's more snow than I could ever be comfortable with and others where there was no snow at all. I like a little snow, just not too much. Dunkerque is perfect for that though I still don't much care for winter. Summer tends to get too hot in most places I've lived but it is a necessary evil.

We step outside, finding one of the picnic table in the little not-quite garden area they have near the doors. From there, we can spot Quentin and Yael as they'll come out and it'll just be easier to head to the car that way. I've seen enough fishes and turtles and squids to last me a few more years. I suppose I'm not as enthusiastic about it all as they are but I've seen most of it before in my life so it's not really anything new.

Settling next to me, Lex closes his eyes and cants his head up to the sky. The breeze ruffles his hair and I'm tempted to run my fingers through it but I refrain for the time being. I love his hair, the not that unusual, to me, two-tone of it. Though no where near as cleanly split down the middle the way the twins's hair is, his still is unique, black with its red streaks that are absolutely natural. Unlike the twins, however, Lex's hair looks black through and through to mortals. I'm not sure how he does it, it might be in his genes but it's useful. I didn't know about it until he told me that one detail some years ago. I'd always wondered why no one ever asked him about it.

"You think they'll be in there until the meet up hour?"

I look up to him at the question and I shrug slightly. I imagine they might very well be, with how bright-eyed and fascinated Yael was looking when they took off again after lunch, it really, honestly wouldn't surprise me. If they like this place that much, I can't complain. It does them good to get out of the house now and again."

"I guess you're right. They make me feel old at times though." I laugh softly and shake my head, resting my shoulder against his. I suppose he had a right to feel old and I know how he feels, despite that he's so much older than I am, that is. Every single soul we live with currently is so much younger than us. I'm so much younger than him and they're so much younger than me. It's not something I can easily forget.

"You'll never be too old for me, so don't you worry your gorgeous head about that." He rolls his eyes but chuckles, looking back up to the sky and relaxing. This is a good day, we've had fun in the morning and now we're just relaxing and enjoying the peacefulness of the day. I know that before too long, when the snow will begin, things will change and be less than amusing since we won't be able to just lounge out like this outside so it's best to appreciate things as we're able to at this point.

Maybe we'll go back in after a while, have a look at some of the bigger fishes or the predators. I personally rather like the sight of sharks and I know Lex isn't against a few glances towards their area, though maybe not. I guess it'll depend on how we feel after we feel as though we'll have had enough sun and breeze. Not that I think it's possible to get enough of either but it is still a possibility of sorts.

It doesn't matter. I like to live for the moment and right now the moment calls for peace and relaxation.


	9. In My Room

"You know, I think that's the first time we've actually bought something to decorate the house." He looks around the walls a moment, as if to remember what they look like and he nods slightly. Of course I'm right, the walls are bare, Zora has never really been the decorating kind but I suppose it might be because we've just never really had walls to decorate until Alexis and Eoghan took us in.

We've bought candles before, for their scent but I don't much consider them decoration. I've had to buy a lamp but that was for use more than for decoration. Today it seems we've each bought something to hang up and I'm pretty sure that it'll be going on the walls of our respective rooms.

It's so strange to see how different our rooms are beginning to be but I think that's a good sign. We grew up together, sharing whatever bed we could find, huddling closely together under bridges when we couldn't get a roof over our heads. We shared a bed and room when we first moved here and I'm the one who decided it was time for us to each have our own bed. He didn't like it but I think he probably doesn't even recall that fight because we did fight, in a way.

His room seems almost a little more sporty, a little more science fiction, mine has more natural tones, it's classical music and nature and almost zen, I suppose would be a good term to use for it.

"You need help setting it up?" He calls out from his room and I look over at the large painting sitting against the wall. I'm not even sure how we managed to get that home without completely destroying it. 

"Is that an offer or is that your way of asking for help too?" He laughs at my question and I listen to his steps as he walks out of his room and into mine to have look at the painting too. It is pretty big but it fits in with the theme in my room. His own painting is slighter though I think it's awesome but I can only imagine he won't be able to get it set up either, at least not on his own.

"That was both, these things are big and pretty heavy. I guess we could ask Eoghan for help but every time I think about that I remember how he didn't really offer any comforting help when I told him about the incident with Cyrille. I mean I get it, we're supposed to dig ourselves out of our own holes as best as we can and I don't mind."

"Well this is different, this is decorating our walls and I'm sure he'd help but I know we can figure things out together. It's mostly a case of we gotta set up the screws properly and align them right and- you know, I think it might just be best to ask for Eoghan to help because I don't even think we have the tools to make sure the screws are even."

I blink a moment before I have to laugh again, he's right. I hadn't actually thought about that one thing. If we want to hang these up right and straight, the screws need to be level and I know we don't have any of the necessary stuff for that, we have a screwdriver with different heads but that's about it. "It's not like we're running to him so he'll fix up a problem we've caused, right?"

"Right."

  


"This is a lovely painting, Mira." He looks it over thoughtfully, as if he'd never quite seen anything like this before though I know that's more than likely not the case. It really is just a large, printed copy of a painting that's been set up on a wooden base. I don't know what they call the process exactly, not that it matters, I know but that's what. Agni's copy is the same, just different art by a different artist.

"Thank you. When I saw it I told myself it would look really nice in my room, it goes with the colour." Because we had done that though, over time. We'd bought paint and we'd painted one wall, then the other. Just one a day so we wouldn't work ourselves raw and we could really focus on what we were doing. I slept on the couch while it was drying since we could only do the painting after work and over the weekends, the week after that, it was Agni's turn to sleep on the couch because we did his room.

"I can see why you need help setting it up though, how did you two ever manage to get this home from the store by the bus?" I shrug at his question, I'm still asking myself the same thing at this point. They were wrapped up nice and secure in their cardboard and I guess we just sort of set them together and each carried a side. We took up a lot of room on the sidewalk but what could anyone do about it?

"So how do we get this going?"

He looks at the painting and then the wall again for a moment before he nods. "Well for one, I'm going to need the two of you to pull it up and set it where you think you'd like it best on the wall. Once that's one, I'll make the top line gently with a pencil, we'll set the painting back down, take note of where the screws need to go, set those in and make sure there's as perfectly even and then voila, it'll be set up."

  


It made sense. Since we were in my room we got mine dine and by the time we were in Agni's room it went by even more easily. Eoghan really just made the pencil lines, he showed us how to make sure the spots we'd picked for the screws were level and we each set one in with the anchors. Then we set up the picture on the wall and that was it. He bid each of us goodnight and went back up to Alexis. At least, I assume that's where he went and I'm not really going to ask to know, it's his private live.

"I think you picked really well, it brings out the accents on the wall." Unlike my room where my walls are even and smooth, Agni set up for doing a sort of texture in his wall, I think it look awesome and I know I wouldn't have managed to pull it off myself but it's really sweet looking.

He smiles at me, a proud look on his face and he nods before stretching. "I'm not saying this place wasn't home before but it feels more like home now. It has little bits of you and little bits of me and it just feels better. I don't really know how to explain it."

"You don't have to, I know what you're talking about and I don't really think there's any word to explain that feeling." I shrug, looking around his room one last time before I let him have his peace and I step back towards mine. I was right on the colours though, if I stand against the opposite wall, I can almost imagine that the painting blends right in with the rest because the blues are so similar, it's a pretty sweet sight.

This is home. My room, his room, the living room. The only room we haven't done anything in, we've only ever stepped in to dust it up at this point, is Zora's room. It feels wrong to step in there for more than five or ten minutes and we use that time for dusting and vacuuming, that's about it. That door is closed most of the time. Like the door that leads to her life, it really feels as if we're no longer part of it.


	10. __________ was here

We were supposed to meet up on Sunday morning to just spend time together. When he called Friday evening and said he couldn't make it because Magali needed a bit of company, we let it be. I know Magali spends most of her time alone in that house, when their parents aren't in and that seems like most of the time. Élodie seems to never be home and Niall has his own apartment somewhere out there, more than likely with our sister living with him, unknowing of what kind of an asshole he is.

He said that instead of Saturday, we'd meet up Sunday, exactly where we'd decided we would for Saturday and that if the weather wasn't all that it should have been, we'd go in and watch a movie at the theatre. It had sounded like a wonderful plan really.

So far to this point, Cyrille has never been late. Most of the time he's actually been on time, so after nearly an hour spent sitting on the park bench, waiting for him to show up and worrying about where he might have been and what might have happened to him, we got on the bus.

Of course, I was aware, and so was Mira, that there were some chances that he'd have been on the way as we'd have been be on the bus. We tried calling him and we couldn't get an answer and while it didn't prove anything, we still decided that we were best to check on him.

It's at times like these when I wished I actually had a number to call to get in touch with Magali. I imagined that if he didn't pick up and we really were worried about him, she might have an answer on his whereabouts. I was sure that some people might have been tempted to believe it was worrying too much about some people but at times there just were no other options. There was that gust feeling that something might just have happened and going over was really the only answer.

The bus took longer than we wanted, it didn't take longer than usual but it took longer than we wanted. When we got off, we jogged all the way to the right house and we were met with another issue. The closed and locked gate. Usually we always came with Cyrille and he was the one who would open it up and that would be that. Now we were dealing with a bit of an issue.

It didn't last long. A few moments after we came up to the gate, it started to slowly roll open, we took our cue, hid just around the corner of the nearest wall and watched a car with someone drive out. We waited just until the last moment before we were running for the sliding gate and we slipped inside seconds before it clicked shut behind us.

"What that Niall?" Mira's voice was quiet, subdued and I looked over at him as something uncomfortable blossomed in me. It had looked like the guy but there wasn't much we could do about that. He'd lived here all of his life until he'd moved out so maybe he'd just visited Magali, maybe that's why Cyrille hadn't been able to come out and meet us yesterday. I didn't know how Niall acted around his sister and maybe Cyrille just was trying to protect her.

"Let's just head inside." I made my way along the side of the house, we were more used to moving in from the back than the front. I couldn't honestly recall, at that very moment, if we'd ever been in through the front door. The thought almost made me laugh but I choked it down, I knew this really wasn't the time. The closer we got to the back, the more a sound I hadn't noticed before became clearer in my mind, there was some sort of low whining coming in from somewhere out in the yard.

Mira started running before I did and the motion startled me, I made to follow him.

There was Ophé, leaning over a semi-still form and looking closer that form turned out to be Cyrille. He looked in bad shape but he still was breathing so I took that as a good sign. At least, as good a sign as I could considering how beat up he'd been. This could only have been the work of his brother and I wanted to set him on fire for that. If that was the kind of guy Zora wanted to be with, it was her own decision and I wasn't going to start weeping if he hit her. She'd either hit him back or leave, at least I hoped she was smart enough for that, I wasn't so sure but I didn't care at this point.

Mira was kneeling next to him, trying to lift his head to rest it against his knees. I could only take my phone to call the hospital or the police or whichever, he needed care. I stalled when I recalled the gate, I have no idea how they'd get in but I recalled Cyrille just pressing on a button once we were inside to get the door open, so code outside and button inside, it made things easier. "You stay with him, Mira, I'm calling for an ambulance."

I was trying to stay as calm as I could be but the sight of my friend lying there, battered and beaten was making it hard. I ran back to the front of the house as I made my call, vowing to stay by the gates to get them open when I saw the vehicle come up. 

I knew we wouldn't be able to ride in with him, at least I was pretty damn sure we couldn't, they more than likely wouldn't let us and that was something we'd have to deal with when it happened. We could just take the bus and head downtown again and hope that by that time he'd have been already seen to.

"Hurry up Agni!" Mira called out from the back and fear tightened in my chest a little more. I was doing what I could, the call had been placed, it was a waiting game at this point. Not such a long one however as I heard the sound of the vehicle before I saw it. When it approached I instantly opened the gate and it idled for a moment before it was slipping through. I directed them through the back, Mira kept a hand on Ophé's collar to keep her away from the men in the uniforms so they could work and I excused myself so I could let Magali know what happened. I even offered to stay with her but she said she would be fine, to just bring Ophé inside and up to her.

I was back outside as they were taking him in on the stretcher into the ambulance and I took Mira and Ophé inside so we could lead the beast upstairs for her to keep company to her owner. 

Magali gave us an extra phone number, told us to call in when we knew how he was doing and when he was being released so she'd have news. I promised her I'd call her as soon as we knew something.

We ran back to the bus stop, nearly it as it came to pick us up just moments after we'd made it to the stop. While on the way downtown, it was Mira who thought to call Eoghan to tell him about what had happened and when we made it to the hospital, the sportscar was parked not far, waiting for us. 

Having an adult with us made things easier, we could see Cyrille almost right away and they told us that he'd be out, with a script for painkillers and antibiotics in a few more hours, they just wanted to make sure he was okay. He didn't look okay to me but they were the doctors, they knew better.

Didn't stop me from wanting to maim Niall though. I wasn't about to forget this.


	11. Advanced

He's been working mostly in secret in his weaving room. The doors closed, not even a hint of music playing to keep him occupied. He told me this morning that he had a big project in mind and that it would require his attention without interruptions. I've had days like this, I understood him without a problem and I saw no issue with that. We shared breakfast and then he went into his room and he closed the doors, he opened it again moments later and carefully booted Astra out. I had no idea how she might have made it into his room since he always keeps the door closed, I figured she sneaked in somehow.

I kept myself occupied. I played with the cats for a while, then I went up to the garden to clear up the area, to make it as pretty as I can at this time of the year. Despite the lamps and the temperature the whole place is kept in, the effects of autumn are visible in some of the plants but only in very few. The twins had asked about bringing their friends here for a visit and things just had tumbled out of their control, it hadn't happened yet. I didn't want them to bring him in if the colours couldn't be properly appreciated. Not that I don't always go out of my way to care for the garden as a whole.

When lunch came around and he didn't come out of his room, I left him be. I understood the working process behind a big project. I didn't want to be bothered during mine and I paused when hunger really reared its head. So I prepared him some food, wrapped it up and left it in a spot that was visible for him. I knew that if he really did get hungry, he'd come out of his room and come eat.

I could only assume that weaving was not unlike drawing art when you can't bring yourself to stop in the middle of it because it looks off and you can't be sure of where to start in again when you get back to it. I'm that way with my books, I hate stopping in the middle of a paragraph, even if it's the end of the page so I have to at least finish that particular section.

He didn't come out for lunch or during the afternoon. I wanted to believe he might have had some snacks with him in his room else he was going to wolf down whatever food I would be preparing for dinner and that is less than healthy. 

  


By the time late afternoon rolled about, I heard the telltale click of his door being opened. The first sound I then heard as he stepped out was his stomach reminding him loudly that he most likely had not eaten in too many hours and I let him be. He walked towards the kitchen, unwrapped the food I had left out for him and he sat down to eat.

I looked in on him a moment and, noticing me, he smiled at me, offering a nod that I took as an invitation. I've never been around him while he weaved so I don't know how he gets or how he might react to disturbances so I made it something of a job to let him have all the room he might just need. That's how I go about these things. 

I sat down next to me and he flexed his fingers lightly, carefully. I know that for a weaver, the fingers and hands are more than likely the most important thing they have so I know he's careful with them and I do my best to be careful about them too whenever they're near me.

"I'm almost done." I nodded, mostly to myself, letting him decide what he felt like telling me or not. "If I continue to work on it, it will more than likely take me all night so I'll pause. The main piece is done and complete, I just have the layers left to do and those will be easier but they take more focus."

When he had mentioned big project, I hadn't really expected for it to take more than one day, then again, it's the first time he's really done something like this so I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. 

"Do you want to see?" his question startled me. I hadn't expected him to want me to see any of it until he was completely done. I wasn't sure what to think. Would I be able to tell him what I thought of the piece so far or was it better that I keep all thoughts to myself? I frowned, letting myself drift off into my thoughts for a few moments. He nudged my shoulder and I blinked at him, surprised, as if I'd forgotten he was there and in a way I think I had.

"I'd love to but I'm just not sure if I should. I mean, do you want me to look at it and tell you what I think or are you just showing me to show me?" He tilted his head to the side, seeming to be studying those words as if to really make sure of the answer he was about to give me. He shrugged, chuckling softly.

"I don't mind showing you so that you can tell me what you think about it, Yael. It's a work in progress, I might not be happy if I have to start it all over and I might not start it all over but I can take criticism if that's what it is." That was as good an answer as any. I still didn't know if I wanted to see whatever he was working on before he was done with it though.

Eventually, I did not and he smiled, oh he smiled and it could have lit the whole room. I'd picked the right answer. With his plate emptied, he pushed it away and I told myself to wash it up and put it away when we were done. He walked me to his weaving room and he told me to close my eyes. I stepped inside carefully, letting him lead me where he was wanting me. He made sure there were no cats inside and told me to open my eyes, so I did.

I wasn't sure what I was looking at. There was a lot of it is all I could really see. It was sheer, a soft silvery tone though it had a sort of green shimmer to it. I didn't dare to reach out and touch it, as if my touch would destroy the beauty of what I was seeing. 

"Quentin that's absolutely gorgeous." It was, I still didn't know what it was but it was absolutely gorgeous, it was grand. "I wish I had your talent for this. I bet if I tried to learn to weave, I'd be way down at the bottom of the ladder in a beginner's class and you wouldn't even be in advanced, you'd probably be teaching it. You're the weaving master."

He blinked at me before he was rolling his eyes though the motion was born of a need to fight the blush that was settling to his cheeks. I was glad to know I could still manage to get him to blush. "I got the idea from Eoghan's bedroom. The have this sort of curtain all around their bed and we have the four poles on ours but nothing to really set on them. So I thought this would do. There are going to be a few different layers and it'll be mostly just draped. My only worry is about the cats but we'll take care of that when we get there."

I was still awed, settled in silence, staring at the shimmering beauty of the cloth carefully settled there. I really had no words.


	12. A Beautiful Choice

"You think he'll like those?" I look up from where I had been trying to find some sort of card, feeling several shades of corny and I have to blink at the bouquet of flowers he is holding up. They are beautiful, I give him that, a great choice but they still are flowers and it feels weird to be giving a guy flowers. Every room around his own are filled with flowers and plushed toys and balloons. When I asked Alexis, he said that it was a common human thing to do when someone was recovering, to gift them flowers and toys and get-well cards were good too.

"Well they're nice, it just feels corny to be getting him flowers."

"They're prettier than the ones in the gardens and I could hardly save them, I think this would be better than handpicked ones." Well he's right on that, I guess. I look back to the cards and I shake my head. The bouquet will have to do. Everything in the cards is even cornier and sappy than I wish they were so this is my last and only choice. I don't want to go with flowers but we'll have to, I don't want us to go back to his room empty-handed.

  


They decided, last night, to keep him overnight just to be sure. He showed signs of concussions and other medical stuff that I didn't recognize. All I could see was that he was in bad shape and it reminded me that humans are achingly fragile. I'm not walking away from him because of that though. We talked with him, Eoghan talked with him. He tried to get him to press charges, whatever that meant and Cyrille kept on shaking his head though eventually his shoulders sagged and he caved in.

Eoghan is the one who asked the nurse if she could get someone in from the police folks for the charges and he specifically asked that it wasn't Niall. She looked a little dumbfounded by his request but after about half an hour, a slightly bulky man in uniform stepped into Cyrille's room and we made ourselves sparse. I don't like people in that uniform though I know that it's not fault of theirs, what really happened.

When the officer was gone, we spent a bit more time with Cyrille, watching him finally drift off before Eoghan took us back home. I wanted to stay but he said that it was best if we went home and if we visited the following day. 

  


So we left and here we are now, in a small boutique just a block away from the hospital, looking at flowers and teddies and card. Mira is the one to pay for the flowers and I know I'll be paying for our lunches for the next couple of days. It's how we usually work and I hardly mind, we haven't encountered any issues.

Bouquet in tow, Mira looking at it from all the angles as if he might find something wrong with it now that he had paid for it, we head into the hospital and we stop at the front desk. Eoghan told us last night that there were chances Cyrille would be moved into another room come morning or during the night, once they were sure he was well enough to not need constant care.

We ask and she directs us to a room on the third floor. He definitely has changed room since he was on the ground floor when he came in yesterday. We follow the directions as best as we can and we come to a quiet room in which there's a single bed. On that bed is settled Cyrille, an IV in his arm. He's staring out the window, looking bored as can be.

His face looks black and blue, there are bandages around his chest. It makes me mad to see him this way but I know I can't really do anything about. I hope they'll take care of his brother considering what he's done. I think that if they don't take the charges seriously, Alexis might get involved. Not that he should though if it gets things moving, I don't see why not.

Mira clears his throat gently, just barely and Cyrille blinks before looking our way. His face brightens and he tries to sit up though he winces and stops with a soft grumble. Mira steps closer, setting the flowers on a clear dresser next to the bed. There's nothing in the room and I think that's sad. I guess we're the only ones who will visit. His parents might just be too busy and I know Magali might want to but she won't, she'll see him when he gets home.

I move to stand on the other side of the bed, just looking at him a moment before I have to look away. The sight of him this way really makes my blood boil and that's not such a good thing. I didn't know I could feel so protective of someone other than my brother. It's a strange sort of emotion that courses through me.

Mira reaches out, touching Cyrille's cheek. Someone he manages to find the one, mostly safe spot and Cyrille manages the hint of a smile. "I'm glad you guys came, I was bored out of my wits here and they refuse to let me go home for a few more hours. Guess I'm taking the bus home."

He laughs but the sound is short lived, replaced by a low groan and he curls his arms about his waist. I shake my head with a sigh, he really is going to have to be careful. I'm going to be worrying about him to no end, I swear.

"I bet work is going to try to call me to tell me I'm fired because I won't be able to show up for a while, not much of a loss, I'll find something else." His voice is quiet and thoughtful. He looks between the two of us and smiles lightly. He's trying hard to be strong, it's all I can get from him just then.

"Those flowers are absolutely beautiful, thank you." Mira looks from the flowers to him and he smiles before sticking his tongue out at me. Cyrille lifts one brow in question and I shrug with a soft chuckle.

"I keep on thinking that they're pretty corny, I can't help it. I was looking at the flowers, the teddy bears, the get-well cards, everything was sounding really corny so I let Mira pick a bouquet instead and I thought it'd be good for us."

"It's nice, they'll bring a little colour to this place. You guys are staying for a while, right? At least until I get released, then I bet you'll want to go home. I need to see Magali, make sure she's fine. I'm going to change the codes on the door, or at lease erase Niall's one, I don't know why I didn't think of that when he first started coming around to 'check on' me." He shakes his head again with a sigh as Mira settles in a chair and I lean back against the window.

We have nowhere to be at this point. I know Eoghan might not appreciate if we spend the night over with him at his place though I'd feel safer for him if we did. I'll call him later, maybe he'll even come up and pick us up so Cyrille doesn't have to take the bus. That might actually be a good sort of option.

"We'll stay a while." It's all I have to say before he's smiling again, his eyes bright and pleased. This place is pretty gloomy, I'm glad I'll never really have to be here or spend a whole lot of time here. I don't know how I'd handle it.


	13. Racing

Hello and welcome to another episode of 'he's lived under a rock all of his life so of course he'll not know about some things yet'. This is what's going on through my mind as I have to sit next to him while he stares at the cars as they zoom around the track, just working to get to the first place so that they might win. I admit, I don't much care for car racing though I suppose it might have its charms, I mostly appreciate it when folks crash. Yes, you may call me cruel but it's a good way to go 'ha-ha, teach you to do something stupid'. Not that they learn, they just keep at it.

"So what's the point of this?" Sweet adorable, rock-living Yael. You're like Patrick Star in SpongeBob Squarepants. Asking pointless questions. 

"There isn't much of one, they just race one another, going several times around the track, depending and whoever finishes first wins. It's like a lot of the sports other there, really. "

"You tend to get some physical exercise out of most sports, this looks more like they're in it for the stress."

I shrug and leave it be for the time being, he's the one holding the remote and I'm not going to take it from him. I'd first visited with the idea of asking Quentin if he would finally mind having a look at the couch that the parrot had ripped into. It had slipped my mind to this day. Upon stepping inside however, Yael told me that Quentin was busy with a big project in his weaving room so I let him be. Yael was watching races on the television and he looked puzzled so I told myself I'd stay with him for a little while and answer any questions he might have.

"Anyone ever die doing that kind of thing?" His questions really are random though I suppose there's a reason for everything. I shrug to answer this one however. I'm pretty sure there have been some death, some more gruesome than others but giving him those details isn't really part of the plan. I'm pretty sure there have been accidents and deaths related to most sports we play to this day.

Eventually, Quentin does come out of his work room, he looks tired and I tell myself to forget the couch for now though I know I can mention it to him and he might come up on his own in a few more days. He blinks, more than likely at the sight of me on the couch and I grin at him somewhat, offering a shrug. "I came to see you but Yael said you were busy so I can wait for another day. He was watching the races and looking puzzled as can be so I told him what little I know. Else than they just go around the tracks to try to finish first, I don't know anything else and I don't really see the point either." 

He rolls his eyes, chuckling softly though he tugs a few fingers through his hair. "I'm done." 

Done with what, I have no idea but Yael seems to because his eyes go wide and bright and I assume he's aware. He bounces off the couch and nearly tackles Quentin who chuckles softly. He looks back to me then and nods towards the hallway. "You can come and see too though we have to keep the cats out of the weaving room."

That's not something I have an issue with. I can only imagine that cats in a room with a lot of textile and threads might be an issue, really. I move to my feet and stretch, following him and Yael as they walk towards the weaving room. Quentin is very private about his weaving and I haven't really seen the inside of that room yet, at least not since the machine was set up.

He tells Yael not to look and helps him step inside, I follow the young demon in and then Quentin who closes the door behind himself to keep all cats out.

I'm not sure what I'm looking at. It looks like a huge curtain or blanket of sort but it is absolutely sheer, shimmering from silver to gold to deep green. There are intricate designs on one of those blankets or curtains or what have you. It is breathtaking. I knew he was good with the weaving, it's in his blood but I never thought he'd actually manage this kind of thing without some prior knowledge as to how it all works.

"Wow."

Yael is completely silent, his eyes wide but one look at his face makes it very clear, he's more than a little happy with whatever this is.

"I do have to thank you, Eoghan. I made this based on the curtains you and Alexis have around the bed in your bedroom. So I made these curtains and we'll drape them over the four posters of the bed."

"This is absolutely breathtaking work, Quentin, you see me absolutely amazed at how perfect it is. I can't even bring myself to dare to touch it, I think I'd be afraid of tearing it, it looks so sheer."

He smiles, obviously pleased by the compliment. I've really never seen anything before and I remind myself to not underestimate him, I really shouldn't. "Ah, by the way, not today of course, I'm sure you've worked more than hard on this but we had to deal with a parrot during that downpour and it has left lasting marks in our couch, Lex wanted to get a brand new one but I thought I'd ask you to see if you might not feel like having a look at it to see if there was something at all you could do."

"I'll have a look at it in a couple of days, see how bad it might be and what I'd need with me to fix it up as it is. Thought about a couch cover?"

I scrunch up my nose at the idea of a couch cover and he laughs. "I'll see you in a couple of days, then. Thank you Quentin. Once again, this is absolutely, absolutely gorgeous."

He smiles, nodding as if to both my appreciation of his work and his offer to see about the couch and I carefully let myself out of his working room, making sure to close the door behind me when I step out.

The guy will never cease to amaze me, I'm sure. It's nothing I've ever really seen before. Then again, until I met him, I'd been sure that all weaver demons had been absolutely extinct. I hadn't heard about them in a couple of centuries at the very least. I don't know what will happen if he ever learns of the depth of his gift. If he turns out to be power-hungry in the way the rest of his kind have been—the reason for their deaths—I'm sure not sure I'll do. I won't be able to let him try to rule this whole world after all.

It's not something I want to think about much. It makes me ill to think I might, one of these days, have to hurt him or put an end to his life because he might become uncontrollable. Maybe, just maybe if I'm lucky, he won't be that way. That or he won't find out just how far he can 'weave' things. That might just be the best option, not that I have much control over it but still.

I suppose I can't live in the future, I have to live in the present and that really is just what I'm doing. He's yet to ask about what his gift really means and I'm in no hurry to tell him about it all.

I'll have to see about the work he does now though, depending on how much work it requires, how long it takes him. There are a few things I'd like made.


	14. Nevermore

It feels strange to be home. It feels foreign, like I no longer belong. I know it's just my mind playing tricks but it's still there. I jump at shadows and Magali has noticed this so she's brought me in to her room so we could talk for a while. The police have decided that they couldn't do anything about Niall because I didn't have any proof that he was the one who had attacked me. I took his code out of the gate system so I know he can't come inside but he very well could slip inside somehow and I'm just not comfortable with that.

"Your friends, you've slept over at their place before, how about you go and live with them for a little while, I'm sure that wouldn't actually be too much of an issue, would it? I have Joana who's offered to let me spend some time out in the country with Ophé for a while and I told her I'd think about it. I didn't want to leave you here on your own but I think that maybe, just maybe, you could spend time with your friends. The caretakers can come in and clean things up as they need and head back out, they don't need us in the house for that."

The idea is interesting. I know I could call them, tell them I'd need a place to stay while Magali was with her friend in the country, resting and just being away from everything. Ophé loves it out there and there's a huge yard to run around in. "I'll call them to see what they'll think of the idea."

  


I don't even know what I did call, really. I called Mira though he put me on hold and before they were running up the stairs to go and talk to Eoghan. It's his building, I wasn't completely sure on who owned the place. They said they were more than willing to let me stay with them but they felt better for asking Eoghan if they could and how it might worked out.

What did surprise me though was when he took the phone and I was off speaker for a while. He shooed the twins away and said he'd give Mira back his phone once he was done. He asked to know how I was doing, if my request to stay with them was because of the charges that had been dropped. I felt no shame in telling him all I had told Magali, I told him of her desire to spend time out in the country and how I'd probably be safer out of the house for a while. 

He agreed to it all. He even said that he'd come and pick me up, would drop me off and I could give Mira his phone back. At times I feel like these guys really are strange but there's not a lot I can do about it. They're nice in their own way and that's all there is to that, I don't want that to change. They're different and as they say, if you're not different, you're boring, it's all good with me.

  


Here I am, packing most of my clothes into a duffle bag. I don't know how long I'm going to be living with them. Magali usually goes for a couple of months at the very least and a couple of months right now will put us in the middle of December, I don't know if she'll come back for the holidays or not. Since the youngest of us are eighteen, our parents have suddenly decided that they didn't need to be in the house as often as the used to be, I suppose it's why they're never home. 

The phone rings next to me, I had the line from the security buzzer transferred temporary into my room since that's where I am at this point and I can't run up or down the stairs right now. I pick it up and there's Eoghan, already outside. I stare blankly at my clock for a moment, noting it's been all of about twenty minutes. The guy must have rushed to get here, it's insane. I let him in, watching his car slide into the yard and the gate closing behind him.

I look around my room, stuff my favourite Poe book into the top of my bag, grab my little travel bag with my bathroom necessities and I head down the stairs. I step out just as he's getting out of his car and I find myself feeling several shades of awkward, even moreso as I notice his boyfriend—I'm pretty sure they're together—stepping out from the passenger side. I've only met them a few times but they seems absolutely nice, it's just odd, for me, to be picked up by them at this point though, especially together. This is the one thing I don't get.

  


As I approach his car however, I think I realize why. Alexis has wandered over to the garage and my mind clicks on one small detail. I do get around better in my car and if I need anything it will be helpful but I'm in no shape to drive it right now. It seems as though these guys thought of details I hadn't myself. I blink, smiling sheepishly and I leave my duffle out for a minute before I step back in, stop by the side of the door and pick up my keys, getting the garage door to open as I do. There's my old, slightly beaten up car. 

I head back outside, handing my keys over. All of this feels so surreal, like I'd fallen in a dream and I wasn't really all there. Eoghan smiled down at me and I looked down to pick up my duffle, it was gone. Already in the trunk. These guys really are something.

"I can imagine you have half a dozen question and I promise you that you'll get all of your answers. When you called, I thought about simply coming to fetch you but I remembered the twins saying you had your car now and when you didn't mention that you could drive your own to come to us, I figured you might not be in shape enough for that but that eventually you might be. I asked Lex to come along so he could drive your car back while I have you with me."

I nod as that does clear up at least that. "It's not in great shape but it's a good old car and I don't think it'll give him any problems."

"If it gives him any problems, I'm not worried that he'll be able to fix them." He chuckles and the almost cryptic words confused me though I let them be. "Go on and get settled."

I do, I move gingerly and I realize that I'm grateful he offered to come pick me up. I don't think I could have been able to drag my duffle all the way to the bus stop. I ache too much still. I'm surprised I made it to the bottom of the stairs with it.

"I couldn't help but notice, your duffle wasn't actually completely zipped shut, you've packed in a Poe book?"

I nod as I carefully buckle myself up. He eases the car closer to the gate and presses the button just on the edge so it will slide open so that we can all get out of here. 

"Any particular story or poem you prefer over the rest?" He's just making small talk but I think it's relaxing in its own and I shrug lightly, looking back to the house as it disappeared slowly in the distance. I know Magali will be picked up by her friend in the next hour or so, she promised to call me when she leaves. Eoghan hands me a phone, Mira's and I chuckle.

"I think I like The Raven better than most every other of his works."

"Quoth the raven, 'Nevermore'." He chuckled and I grinned slightly. He takes care of the twins, they trust him. They trust everyone they live with. I want to trust them too and I know that in time I might just.

"We'll be there soon and you can settle in. If nothing else, depending on how long you stay, I don't mind if you take the apartment across from theirs. It's empty but it has all the stuff you might need, bed, dishwasher, table, all of it." I blink at his offer but I nod. This is something I'll think about though I know that for now I'll feel more comfortable being around the twins.


	15. Chalice

Finally, oh finally we've gone through the rest of his boxes. Those boxes that were packed up and waiting in that unused room, out of sunlight, away from most of the dust. I can't honestly utter out loud clearly enough what it means to have the house finally box-free. I didn't so much mind looking into them now and again but they reminded me somewhat of the hell I lived through when I was younger. Living in a house with one particular man who almost seemed to make it his mission to hoard everything. Not that he really seemed to realize it.

I'm just glad we're going through the last two boxes now, it's so much a relief I could cry. It's what we'd started doing when the twins came up to us with Mira's phone in a call on speaker phone and Cyrille on the other end asking if he could spend some time over since his sister was going to be out into the country for a while. That was fine with me but I knew how he was, I knew in what shape his brother's beating had left him and I couldn't just let him take the bus.

So I'd gotten dressed properly and just moments before I was out the door, Lex was at my side, saying something about how we'd need someone to drive the kid's car here since he would eventually need it to get around. I don't know why I hadn't honestly thought of that. I'm glad he did.

After we'd come back inside, I went straight back to the boxes. I told him we needed to clear them out, I couldn't really stand the sight of them anymore and I knew that he understood why. I've told him about my time in that house and while I don't think he's gone through a similar situation, he's understanding enough to know when something needs done.

From the boxes we found more old clothes, most of them absolutely moth eaten and beyond repair, he looked at them and didn't so much as bat a lash at the thought of keeping them, he set them in one particular box we'd emptied earlier on and that box would be taken to the trash. Other stuff that still had some use but he personally had none for found themselves in a second box and we told ourselves that we'd drop it off to a thrift store before too long and I knew he'd do it, too.

Eventually, we found a chalice, it looked old but it was still in surprisingly good condition. I held it out to him and he took it almost gingerly. He studied it from all angles before he was shaking his head and offering a slight shrug. "I can't even remember where I got this from."

I looked at it from my spot on the ground, still settled next to the boxes and I couldn't help the slight, somewhat amused grin. "So long as it's not from way back then."

For all of a second his face was blank but eventually he rolled his eyes, breathing out a soft, amused snort. "That was never real, he never was born, never died and there was no such thing. I was there."

The amusing thing about that is that he was there, around the time frame it claims to have happened and it just didn't. I can only imagine that some people really are good storytellers and that's that. I'm not one of those people. I suck at storytelling.

"What about this?" I held up an old book and he blinked at it. He carefully set the chalice out of the way—I had to assume it might end up in our library—and he took the book gingerly as if it might fall apart in his hands. It was as old as some of the other books I've seen in the library, those books he made sure to keep under lock and key, in a protective case.

"I thought it had burned down with the house almost ten years ago." His words were low and it was my turn to stare up at him, eyes widened in certain confusion. I never had heard him mention anything about a house burning down. Though if it was ten years ago, it was during our time apart though we still kept in touch, if just barely. 

"What fire and what house? What happened?" I had to ask, of course, I wasn't going to get any answers by just staring at him.

He set the book down as carefully as he dared next to the chalice and finally he moved down to be on my level, he knelt next to me and shook his head, as if absolutely amazed at what we'd just found.

"I was on a pretty big case about ten or so years ago, most of the witnesses were in that protection program they have going for folks who are out to testify about others who might just put their lives at stake, I refused to be bullied into hiding, it's not what I do. Woke up in the middle of the night, in the middle of the trial period and there was smoke everywhere, the fire was making pretty good progress. I gathered what little I kept at home about the trial with me and I got out. Most everything was in a fire-safe at the office and I've always been careful in getting in and out of there almost unseen."

He shrugged, offering a half-hearted smile and I could only sigh. It was things like these that always made my heart ache, during those decades we spent apart, we barely kept in touch so if things like these did happen, we wouldn't really have any way of knowing. It was hard news to digest but I was glad he'd managed to get his hands on that book, whatever it was.

"I'm assuming it is going to be settled into one of the clear cases?" He chuckled but nodded, seeing as I'd pretty much hit the nail on the head. It was hard not to, really. Considering everything. This book was old, older than everything that was on the shelves and it was more a collectible than something he would read at this point so it made sense that it would go into the case with some of the others.

"I hope we'll never be apart again. I know you're pretty resistant to fire but there's a limit to everything and I don't know how I would have taken news of you being killed in that fire. I probably never would have known. You just wouldn't have come back after the regular few years and that would have been that." The thought shook me and suddenly my vision was wet. He pulled me closer, hugging me as tightly to himself as he could and I let out a sob. It was all I could do, really.

It was too late to fuss and fret and tell him he had had to be more careful then, all I could really do at this point was sob my heart out as I imagined I could have lost him and that's all I did. There was nothing else left.

"You can't even leave me again, Lex. I don't think I'd survive it." The words sounded hoarse to my ears and he only hugged me closer still, his head settled against mine. This was going to be one of these days and more than likely one of these weeks, I wouldn't be able to stand to not have him in my sights utterly.

"We'll be fine and I'm not leaving you, I have no reason to leave you, Eoghan, you know that better than anyone else. I'm not running away from my guest anymore, there's no reason."


	16. Soap Bubbles

I still was missing my phone, Eoghan had taken it to discuss with Cyrille when we'd brought it up to ask him that favour and he said he'd give it back later. I heard the elevator twenty minutes ago and that was that, so Eoghan took off with my phone, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to make of it. I mean I get it, he did buy it and he's the one covering most of the costs though I do pay him back for the monthly fees attached to it so he can keep the phone if he wants, I have nothing to hide but I wish he would have told me he was going to keep it. It was easier to let it slip my mind at that point though I was wondering what he had decided about Cyrille's visit and hopeful stay with us.

When the knock came on the door, Agni went to answer it since I was in the process of finishing up laundry for the two of us. At times I can't even tell our shirts apart so I don't know why we do shared laundry but it doesn't matter much considering we wear what's in our closet, even if it belongs to the other. Underwear aside, that is.

"Mira, come get your phone back and help me with this bag!" He called out and I blinked before I was stepping out of the laundry room and towards the door. I couldn't understand why there would be a bag anywhere needing my help with at that point, if my phone was back then all the better but the bag was a confusing moment for me. At least until I spotted Cyrille standing in the doorway. I ran to him though I stopped a few paces away so I wouldn't hug him as I wanted to. I knew his ribs still were bound to be sensitive and I didn't want to chance hurting him. Humans healed very slowly, is something I learned early on.

He smiled at me, a slight but thankful smile. Agni was trying to drag a duffle bag further inside and I moved to his side to tug it in. It was heavier than I had expected but it gave me a little hope. I could only imagine that for the weight of it, Cyrille might be staying a certain while.

"You can have my bed for the first while." I shook my head as he opened his mouth to counter my mock-order. "Cy, you're in pain, my bed is more comfortable. You can have my bed for this week and you can have Agni's the following week, or depending however long you're staying. After that if you're well enough you can have the couch for a week and then we start all over again." It was the best option, in my mind, the only one, honestly. The couch was comfortable but there was little to no privacy in the living room when we were all out and about and I didn't feel comfortable with the idea that he could sleep in Zora's room.

"It makes sense and he's right. I don't mind taking turns on this whole splitting who sleeps where thing. I mean, we could set you up in Zora's room but I don't know how you might feel about it." Agni shrugged and I sighed, this was the very thing that had crossed my mind. Cyrille shrugged gently before he was looking at the two of us in turn, a smile to his lips. 

"Switching every week sounds fair. Usually Magali stays two to three months with Joana, that would put her in the middle of December or January and I don't know if she'll be coming home for the holidays. I don't imagine out parents will so I hope you two can handle having me around that long." He paused however, looking thoughtful. "Though Eoghan mentioned something about how I could settle in the apartment across from this one if I felt the need to so I wasn't in your way too long. I guess I'll give it a thought, it'll depend on you guys."

It did depend on us in the long run but I wasn't sure what to think or offer at this point, two to three months was a good chunk of time and I can't imagine that we'd mind though that would maybe change the shared supper. Then again maybe not, we didn't go around discussing our gifts or showing them off while we were all together so I couldn't imagine it would be a problem.

"We'll figure things out. Anything you want to do in here you can do." Agni tugged a bit more on the bag and stopped when it was finally settled out next to the couch. "We can bring out one of Zora's empty dressers though, so you don't have to live out of your bag while you're here."

Cyrille's eyes warmed and he smiled before he was finally stepping further inside. "I'd offer to help with moving the dresser but I figure neither one of you would let me and my ribs still hurt too much to even think of offering, I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Nothing to be sorry for, you're the one who's hurting and we'll take care of you. The bathroom is at the end of the hallway if you need anything."

  


The dresser fit just nice and comfortable in a spot in the living room, we found the perfect area for it. While we were getting it out of our sister's room and checking to make sure it was as empty as it should have been, Cyrille disappeared into the bathroom and we let him be. We figured that we didn't need to be around him during every second of every day. We didn't want him to feel as if we were too worried that he couldn't do anything for himself.

He stayed in the bathroom for almost an hour but when he came out it was with a towel about his waist and his clothes carefully cradled in his arms. The sight of him made me suck in a breath, he was black and blue, I wanted to beat the crap out of his brother and I'm a pacifist more than anything else so it really was bad in my eyes.

Agni on the other hand, took a quiet look at our guest and he started laughing. Cyrille, confused, looked at him, a questioning look in his eyes and Agni stepped closer, gently wiping some left over soap bubbles away from one of his shoulders. Cyrille blinked and chuckled, the sound short and soft. I sighed but let it be. 

"We got you a dresser up here and we emptied most of it in already, the stuff for the bathroom we left on top of it since we didn't want to bother you and everything else we left in there. My room is right over there if you want to take some clean clothes and change into it. I still have some laundry to finish getting into the wash if there's anything dirty in your things."

He smiled, oh it was a grateful sigh and I knew we were doing the right thing. It's not as if we would have turned him away. He was our friend and he was in pain. He needed us and that was all there was to that particular discussion. All I wanted for him was to get better, I wanted all those bruises to be gone, I wanted those cuts to heal up, I wanted him to be better, no matter how long it might just take.

"After that, well you can decide on what you want to do for the rest of the day, it's all up to you." It was. We had nothing else planned.


	17. Later in the Year

Today, as the light chill of mid-October began to fade, to be replaced by the gentle warmth of the sun rising, I planted one very particular plant. A plant that requires a season of snow or else it will not grow. Now I know my way around plants, I can get just about anything and everything to grow but this one particular plant has evaded the spotlight to this point so I decided to give it what it wanted, a season under the snow and once it was to sprout, later in the year or even more than likely the next year over, I would finally bring it inside into the garden, unless it proved to be a plant that would not fit though that was somewhat unlikely. 

The idea of getting that particular seed finally planted has been on my mind for the better part of the summer. It would cross into the 'current' part of my brain, where all my daily ideas settle, every other week or so, just one day or so. I'd think about it and then tell myself it wasn't really worth it. That it was too early and there was no saying that some squirrel or blue jay wouldn't dig it up and take off with it.

In a way, I suppose it never really left my mind, it was just always pushed to 'later' and later turned out to be this morning. The day began on a chilly note and I guess it is the weather we should be having in mid-October. Time seems to fly, it's so strange to be thinking that not even a few weeks away we still were needing to mow the lawn on an almost weekly basis.

I wrapped up comfortably, a slight mid-season scarf around my throat, a light sweater on and some gloves. I got my seed, my digging tools, my watering can, all I needed to see to the seed. The only thing I hadn't figured out yet was the location of the particular seed. I knew what would grow from it but I still had to decide on whether or not I was going to transplant it inside once it had finally broken through its shell after some time under the frozen ground.

As big a tree as it would eventually grow, though with me around it was bound to grow faster than it might have ever expected, I told myself that maybe, just for this one, it was best to leave it outside. If it did sprout at all, that was.

So I moved away from the house just so, finding a spot where, once the tree had reached a certain height, it would offer just the right kind of shade once we were outside but wouldn't block the sun too much from the inner garden. Not that it was much of an issue with where I wanted to plant it, the sun never would actually be behind it so it was a fine idea.

Digging along the ground required a bit more hard work than I had figured. Usually the ground at this time of the year is only beginning to freeze over and I hadn't imagined we'd had enough cold temperature for the cold to be so hard to dig through but it was. Not that I needed a big hole but I still wanted to make sure that the area where I'd set this eventual little bit of life was in good condition so I'd even brought out some compost and some fertilizer.

After managing my hole, I realize that it wasn't so much the cold that had been the issue so much as I'd somehow ended up picking a rather rocky bit of ground. I looked at my hole, looked at the area and decided that I'd stay where I was. I'd already gone through the trouble of managing to dig the hole and I had enough compost, fertilizer and dirt to fill the spot back in without the rocks being an issue.

I layered things , setting the seed just so and burying it right and proper as I knew would do good for the plant. I set up a little marker, used some of the smaller rocks to create a little circle around the seed and hoped that whatever bird squirrel we might still have out and about at this point would decide that it was better off to leave this particular bit of food on its own.

  


"I have soup waiting for you, I've just poured it into the bowls, I wasn't sure when you were coming back in but I guess my timing is good." He grinned as me as I stepped back inside, working on getting my gloves off so I could get the rid of everything off. The boots, the scar, the sweater though I'm not sure if it should be called a sweater, are they still sweaters if they zip up at the front?

"I think soup is going to help, I feel like my fingers are trying to fall off and we're just in the middle of October." he laughed and I huffed softly, to let him know I didn't quite find it as amusing as he did. His fingers and hands are important, I know that. My fingers and my hands are important too, I can't draw or take care of the garden without them! He smiled at me, a gentle, affectionate sort of smile and I let it be. 

I stepped towards the kitchen, rubbing my hands together lightly. It really was cold out along the ground for this time of the year, it was strange. Hopefully this year we'd only still get just bad frost and maybe a few centimeters of snow and no more, that'd be ideal. Not that I mind more snow but at this point, less seemed best considering our last winter.

He settled next to me along the kitchen isle and we ate our soup is quiet, companionable silence. It was light but oh so steaming hot and that was just what I was needing at this point. I couldn't place the taste but it didn't much matter, it was good, it was hot and it was warming me up from the inside. "It's just October and I'm already wishing we were in spring. I suppose I don't have many good memories of the snow and cold."

He had few good memories of the snow and cold, just like me. I think his were honestly worse than mine so I shouldn't have complained though we both had lived through our own little bits of hell, there was no changing that.

Once done with the soup, I helped him clean up the dishes and we simply moved to settle into the living room for a little while. We'd play with the cats once we'd digested our light meal a bit and that was mostly that. Our days at this point in the season were even quieter than the ones for the rest of the year. The trees hadn't lost their leaves yet so there was nothing to pick up. The garden more or less took care of itself though I went up every single day. We took care of the cats, I did slight commission pieces when the requests came in, that was mostly it. I couldn't complain about our lives as they were now.

We had peace, a roof over our heads, heat in the winter, air conditioning in the summer, food for every meal and the comfort of one another's presence. There really was nothing out there for us to complain about. We had friends right next door who invited us to a shared meal once a week, good discussions and quiet times, it really was a good life we had.

"You think you'll manage to get that one to grow, this once?"

I blinked at his question but I grinned moments later. "If it doesn't grow, I'll just have to say that it wasn't meant to. There's not a single seed out there that has ever managed to keep itself shelled in my presence but I guess there's a first for everything."

We'd just have to wait and be patient.


	18. Place of Birth

After his bath, once he'd gotten dried up properly and dressed, we all settled in the living room and we turned on the television, settling for one of the music channels. Usually Agni would have picked a station with more beat to it but we were all just looking to relax a bit so we settled for one of the 'spa' station. Not quite classical, nothing with a harsh beat, just quiet background music with nothing but instrumental.

I settled on the floor, this was my usual spot when Agni decided on playing a video game, I could watch him and watch the television. He settled on one side of the couch and Cyrille gingerly settled on the other side. I leaned my shoulder lightly against his leg and he blinked at me a moment before he reached out to touch the top of my head. It's hard to understand how at peace I feel when I'm close to him this way. 

Agni closed his eyes, I knew he was just relaxing, breathing. We did this now and again, usually by sitting back to back and just forgetting the world exists for a while. This was different, of course. Cyrille dropped his head back to the top of the couch for a moment before he straightened. His fingers tugged at my hair lightly, a playful sort of motion and I blinked up to him. He reached to the side and slid his fingers through Agni's hair, giving it a short tug the way he had mine and I chuckled as my brother blinked a moment, letting his eyes focus on the two of us.

"Tell me about where you were born." His question was quiet but I could tell he was genuinely curious to know more about us. I looked to Agni who only shrugged, a wry smile to his lips. There isn't much we know about where we were born, in the end.

"I'm not sure what to tell you, Cy." I started, voice quiet, thoughtful. "I mean, I think we were something between three or six when our family was pretty much murdered and Zora took us and ran. I don't much remember how we came here or how many places we've been through, to tell you the truth."

His eyes darkened at my words, confusion swimming to the surface as he tried to wrap his mind around what I've just told him. I shifted my weight, moving to cross my arms carefully across his knees so I could look up to him without really craning my neck. The hand he'd used to pull Agni's attention to the surface dropped and he settled it to my brother's own, just covering it. His other hand he used to brush along my cheek as if he absolutely had to touch the two of us at once.

It made me wonder and I figured that maybe he thought that if he touched only one of us at any point and not the other, he might be playing favourite. It's what went through my mind, in any case. I let it be, not wanting to focus much on it.

"We don't recall much from India. The family was huge, we had cousins and uncles, aunts, grandparents, we all lived around the same area, just us, our whole family on this bit of land but one day, terror came, that's how I see it and we had to flee. I don't know if anyone in the family is still alive and where they might be if they still are." Agni shrugged, offering a half-smile. We usually never talked much about our past since we didn't really know much about it.

Willing to change the subject, I dropped my head to rest it to my folded arm and Cyrille's hand settled on the top of my head, just brushing my hair, it was honestly wonderful. "Tell us about how it was growing up here, instead, please?"

I figured his childhood might not have been as bad as ours but it was likely there had been ups and downs just the same and I was really curious.

He shrugged a moment, I only felt the shift but I knew what it was, Agni had done it often enough while I'd been settled this way. "There isn't much to it. There was Magali, then Niall, then came me followed by Élodie though we're the same age. My father wanted us to take up jobs that had to do security. I think his brother worked security and he was killed in action or something and my father idolized him so somehow he seems to think that the only way we can be good sons is by protecting others and somehow dying for them."

He snorted, I felt him tense beneath me but he took in a deep breath and relaxed a little. "The girls, he pampered them though he wanted them to take up business or law. Magali learned music, it was the one thing she wanted. Dad was against her wishes all along until the news of her being ill came about. He changed his ways then, gave her all he could though he wasn't home often at that point. As far as I'm concerned, I wanted music too though I wanted ballet, don't ask why. My father would have none of it and my mother convinced him to somehow at least let me take tap-dancing, it was less girly."

He still hasn't really explained what tap-dancing is but I did look it up online, it looks pretty cool, I think it'd be neat to learn how to. "On the side, Magali taught me about music though I couldn't really pick up on it. Élodie, well she was the youngest, she was the slightest and dad just protected her and spoiled her rotten. Of course, it has now led to her doing what she does best and you've seen it."

I personally hadn't seen it though remembering how Agni had come home, looking like his world had fallen apart, I had a feeling I knew what it was like and I didn't want anything to do with it. 

"The short version," I looked up to him, his voice was calming, soothing, "is that I grew up in a house that didn't feel much like a home though my mother tried her best. She is a bit eccentric on the side and it put a strain on whatever relationship I might have had with her. When I told my father I wouldn't take up schooling to enter the police academy, he more or less cursed at me, told me I was good for nothing and that I'd never achieve anything in life."

That seemed honestly harsh but I couldn't compare. While he'd grown up with his parents around, they hadn't been much of parents and we had grown up with Zora as a parent figure and at this point in time, in our lives, she'd done a fair enough job to a point but that no longer seemed to really be worth mentioning, now that she'd disappeared.

"Well I'll never judge you or tell you what you can or can't do." Of course I wouldn't. I didn't judge my brother, I didn't judge my friends, I wouldn't judge him. 

"When did you start dyeing your hair though?" Agni asked the question and I closed my eyes again. It had crossed my mind, that curiosity, but I'd let it be.

"I think I was about twelve, Magali had these magazines about all the hottest hair-styles and colours and there was this thing about bright colours and dyes and it just called to me. My hair is naturally pale so it helps a lot though when certain colours start to fade it is absolutely horrible." He laughed, the sound soft and warm though it was short lived. He winced and sighed, running his hand through my hair again.

"I don't think the past matters much right now though. I'm with you guys and I'm going to heal up and I'm just going to move forward with me life. Leave most of the past behind."


	19. Your Policy

"What's a policy?" One thing that had slipped my mind about coming to stay with the twins was that whatever mail I still was going to receive was going to end up at home. So I did the only thing I could think of, I went to the postal office and had my mail temporarily forwarded to their place. I didn't want to have to drive all the way home to get my mail and come back. I still wasn't even in shape to get into my car to drive over there anyway.

The first bit of mail that came to my name, the twins were baffled to see mail at all, as if they weren't even sure of what it was, was my insurance policy, they send me updates every single year and I suppose I should be grateful to be kept updated though I'm pretty sure it's an automated system anyway. 

So when I did take that envelope inside, the twins ever curious almost at my heels, I went to sit on the couch to open it up. Mira sitting next to me, just adorably curious and Agni over my shoulder. I swear these two, it's adorable really but so strange.

"It depends really, there are insurance policies, things like this here," I held up the few bits of papers, "is in case something happens to me. Like I lose a limb or I die. They'll pay money to my parents, though I need to get that changed, I'll probably have it paid to Magali."

Their blank looks amused me more than they should have and I shrugged gently. "Essentially it's a bit of paper that says that if something bad happens to me, someone else—my family—will get money, usually to help pay with funeral fees and the rest, it's pointless honestly though I suppose it's how my parents see it. It's not like they'd need the extra money to pay for anything."

Agni was the first to go, he shook his head and I could tell he still was confused but I let it be. I sucked at explaining these things and trying to better explain wasn't going to help me. I knew that if he really wanted an answer he would either try to look it up online or he'd ask the guys.

Mira still was settled next to me, looking at the papers, murmuring away. I think he was reading from what he could see on the papers though I couldn't imagine he might understand it any better than his brother had.

"So in a way, it's a protection thing, sort of?" I tilted my head to the side briefly before I was nodding. In a way that was mostly it, I guessed.

Finally, I put the papers away, back to their envelope. I found a spot at the bottom of one of the drawers on the dresser I didn't really use at this point and I figured that this was where I was going to put the mail I got. I usually didn't get much but what I did get was pretty important most of the time.

"How are you feeling today?" They've been reluctant to leave me alone in the apartment every morning when they head off with Armin to get to work. It's only been a couple of days and I don't mind the quiet. It's not much different than when I was spending my time at home, the place is just slighter, it's actually comforting.

"I can stand to be up and about for longer periods of time though I think I overdid it yesterday when I went to get my mail forwarded it. I spent the rest of the day sleeping." I laughed softly though it was short-lived. That too still made me ache in pretty bad ways. My ribs were killing me though little by little I was feeling them less.

He frowned, one hand lifting as he reached out and touched my cheek. For a second I thought he was going to reach out for my ribs to feel for them and I'm glad he didn't. "You're not taking your medication."

His words were quiet, matter-of-fact and I felt my face heat up. That's hitting the nail on the head. I've seen what medication does to someone when they get addicted and I don't want that. I can't stand the idea that I might somehow, eventually, get addicted to medications and it scares the hell out of me. "Cyrille, they're supposed to help you. You're in pain and it hurts to see you this way."

I did find some slight irony to his choice of words but I only sighed and closed my eyes. His bed was as comfortable as it could be, I felt nearly no pain when I was settled there and that's where I had spent the rest of my day yesterday. "I've just seen bad things happen to people who took their medication and I don't want that to happen to me. If I don't move around too much I'm good."

He didn't look convinced and I couldn't blame him for it. I was healing up though it was rather slow but the pain was still pretty much there. I had taken a pill before I headed off to the post office though, otherwise I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have made it.

"I swear Mira, I'm taking things slow and carefully. Yesterday's trip to the post office was just a one-time thing. I mean, I've been staying here instead of going to the library with you guys despite that I really would want to. I'll be okay, I swear."

Swearing, I've learned, doesn't work really well with them. Still he sighed, his shoulders sagged lightly and his hand dropped from my cheek. The sudden chill made me blink and I realized that I had appreciated that warmth more than I had realized. "Okay. But you're staying in my bed until the next week."

That wasn't part of the plan, I'd been supposed to switch to Agni's room while Agni took the couch but I suppose Mira is the worrier right now though Agni may just try to change his mind. "For now, I'm going to stay right here and read a book."

It was the easiest method when it came to changing the subject at this point. The idea that I might just sit still and just read appeased him and since I was in the apartment it couldn't hurt though I did blink as an idea drifted by. "Though, and please don't just dismiss it as a bad idea, but I'd really love a swim and I know you guys said the pool up top was kept at a warm temperature and the solarium kept even the air warm, could we?"

I turned on the puppy eyes. He stood there still, frowning at me thoughtfully before he sighed and shrugged gently. 

"I guess we can go up for a swim though no heavy swimming, you can waddle around some but that's about it, yes?"

I nodded, my eyes brightening and I have to assume that was it, that brightening of my eyes because his own features softened and he rolled his eyes a little. 

"I swear, you and Agni both are going to be the end of me." His words held a light hint of amusement as he briefly disappeared into his room to gather his swim suit. I took that cue to head to the dresser to locate my swimming trunks. I knew I'd packed them up. I hadn't known for certain or not whether I'd have a use for them at all but it seemed as though I would.

I slipped into the bathroom, changing out of my pants to put on the trunks. I kept my shirt for the time being since I knew the sight of my bruised sides bothered Mira, it made him worry. When I stepped out, Agni was heading into his room, more than likely now aware of the plans for a brief swim in the darkening sky and Mira was already at the door, waiting.

"We're taking the elevator and that's that."

I wasn't going to complain.


	20. An Apprentice

That puzzled look on his face amuses me in ways I know it shouldn't but I can't help myself. It's not even so much that he looks puzzled, it's just that he looks a little bit confused and flat out surprised, though maybe he's more amused. It's hard to tell but it still amuses me in the long run and I think that's the only thing that really matters at this point.

He's been staring at this one particular piece of paper for almost an hour. At first I let him be. It's his mail and I don't go snooping around in his mail but really, there's just something about the way this one bit of news, whatever it is, is bothering him and it's unfair of me to let him just sit and stare there while I could, maybe, try to offer him some help.

So I do finally move to his side, trying to peer over his shoulder to find out what it's about. The whole thing looks like scribbles to me but it might also be the fact that I can only see part of the paper. "Lex?"

Finally, he looks away from the paper and to me though it is absolutely short lived as moments later his gaze is right back to where it was and he's muttering softly to himself.

"Okay, that didn't really work and now you're starting to worry me a little. Lex?" I try again, this time as he looks up to me I reach for the paper and I snag it from him. He blinks, stares at his hand and then stares at me again. I wave the paper lightly in front of his face.

"Now tell me what this is about."

He stays quiet for a moment more before he seems to focus on the present and I roll my eyes slightly. This isn't really a first, I recall there being nights when he was so focused on his case of the moment that he'd lose track of everything else but still.

"Some girl wrote, saying she'd, and I quote 'loooooooooooove to learn how to make chocolate with you, teehee' unquote." He twitches slightly and I laugh, the teehee was more than likely on that paper because he never quotes wrong. At least I've never known him to quote wrong.

"Okay, I admit that's a little frightening and I assume she can't be too old if she's using 'teehee' in her written letters, I don't really see the harm though."

"You don't see the harm. I do all my chocolate work here in this apartment. I don't need an apprentice, especially one of the more than likely mortal kind who might or might not try to put her nose where it doesn't belong, plus. I do all my work alone, if she wants to learn the ways of the chocolate, she can find someone else."

I suppose he might have a point. Finally I look the letter over and I do have to blink at what's inside and how it's all written. It looks like some kind of love letter more than a request for apprenticeship. She dots her i's with hearts and I find that absolutely creepy. It's too lovey-dovey to be right.

"I think I can see where you're coming from. I think we should invite her over though, interview her and I can forget you have an interview and come out of the kitchen wearing nothing but an apron."

He blinks at me, as if confused before his mind processes what I'm offering and he laughs, a low, amused sound. He shakes his head and takes the letter again. "Wouldn't that just be flat out cruel to think I'm giving her a chance?"

"She seems to think you're available, she's practically inviting you to have sex with her, that's what I get from that letter, I swear. Why not let her see that you're for one, not available and two, that what she has to offer wouldn't really satisfy you even if you weren't available?" It's a really simple thought really, that's how I see things. He's mine, I'm not sharing him with the world and that's just that, really. I can be one very possessive asshole as needed.

"Another option is to call her and ask her to meet up somewhere public and you can come with. You can wear that one ring of mine that no longer fits me. I know you know which one I'm talking about, you're always eyeing it and almost drooling over it."

I know exactly which ring he's talking about and my heart flutters a bit. I don't drool over it because it's absolutely gorgeous though it is. I eye it almost constantly because it's his, because it fits me and because my wearing it would just make us so much more permanent. I don't dare ask him for us to be more permanent than we are now, that he agreed to move in with me and not leave again is a damn good thing and I don't want to push my luck though I know he'd more than likely let me. In time, I'm sure.

"Well I suppose I can go with that." It gives me an excuse to wear the ring, to get a feel for it. "I would have preferred the apron option but I suppose you might want to spare her my awesome physique and you don't want her to start ogling me instead of you so I don't mind."

He rolls his eyes with a laugh but I grin. It could have happened though I know I'm pretty plain next to him.

  


Sitting here at this café, sipping from a warm cup of coffee with a name I can't really bother to recall though it has a really sweet undertone, I wait. Lex sitting next to me, looking the letter over and I nearly want to set it on fire so he'll stop looking at it. I'm not jealous, I know he won't stray, at least not while together. In our time apart he strayed but that was part of our agreement. I could never strayed but he did and I forgave him every time.

There, a slight woman comes our way, her hair loose and flowing lightly in the breeze. She's wearing a blouse that needs to be buttoned up at least two buttons more and a skirt that I'm pretty sure she can't bend over while wearing. Her heels click as she walks and I'm pretty sure this isn't her usual attire.

Lex clicks his tongue next to me as he looks her over a moment and I see recognition in his eyes. Probably the friend of one of his recent client, maybe a bridesmaid to one of the wedding he's had commissions for. I sit still at his side, shoulders not quite touching but close enough that I can feel his warmth. It makes me wonder just how cold she might be, I can see her nipples through her blouse, it's chilly outside and her coat is unbuttoned.

She comes up to the table and as she comes closer and notices he's not alone, her features change, first she's confused but then I think I see interest being piqued and I can only groan inwardly. Please let her not think she can have both of us in bed, that's just gross. I have nothing against threesomes or women, they just don't do anything for me.

She holds her hand out, wrist limp, as if expecting Lex to take it and kiss the back of her hand but he only lifts one brow and motions her to sit down in front of her. She frowns but sits.

"I'm honestly not even going to ask any questions, I'm just going to make one thing very clear. I'm not in this business to score bed partners. I have my life partner and no one even comes close to comparing to him. I've never done this job as a side thing and it isn't because you think some man might be handsome or a 'hunk' that he'll turn to you for sex because you're asking."

I look up to Lex a moment, eyes wide and almost hopeful. He chuckles faintly as he takes my ringed hand and kisses the back of it lightly, his 'go ahead' as it stands.

"You look fake, you walk weird and your breasts don't even look like they were done by the same doctor. I'm sure some guys might find your plastic looks interesting but we don't and if you so much as come near us, I'll make sure that you understand why you shouldn't. Don't get me wrong, I'm not even threatening you, I'm just reminding you that you're better off staying away."

And that's that. She got up with a huff, not even managing to get a single word in. She wobbled on her heels a moment and stomped away wobbling every few steps. I could have laughed. I didn't. It wasn't worth it.


	21. Within the Lines

"Quentin, you're putting paint all over the place, you're supposed to only paint within the lines." He groans, obviously frustrated by my reminder. He looks at me, pout clear on his face and he huffs. The sound is a little childish and I can only shake my head, laughing gently. "You're the one who wanted to buy this paint-by-numbers box. While I'm willing to overlook the fact that you're more or less just splattering paint left and right because it is your artistic right, I'm just reminding you that if that is what you were wanting to do, I could have let you have one of my canvas and some paint."

He sticks his tongue out and goes right on back to paint splattering. I don't know what his masterpiece will look like when he'll be done but it will most certainly not be anything like the top of the box. It's a shame, that meadow looks beautiful but I guess we can't win them all.

I leave him be for the time being, in the living room, a tarp on the floor to keep any drippings from staining the wood floors and his work on one of my easels. He doesn't have much talent for art though I suppose that's only a half-truth. What he does with textile is gorgeous and I've seen him wave a veil before and it had a very similar meadow to the one from today's paint-by-numbers on it.

I guess it depends on the materials.

  


"You're absolutely filthy." I murmur the words as I sit behind him in the tub. I can't even begin to understand how he managed to get paint all the way into his hair and on places that were covered by his clothes. To add to it, we had to give two of the cats baths because somehow they, too, had been under the paint drips. It wasn't all that minimal either. With Astra it's as if she'd rolled in the paint, at least with Izar it was just a few different spots and while we could have just waited until it was dry to brush it out of his fur, we preferred a bath so he wouldn't try to lick the paint off.

He shrugs and closes his eyes. I assume he's done scrubbing his chest, arms and legs of whatever was on him. His back, how did he get paint on his back? His back and his hair I'm in charge of. We could have gone for the shower but the tub seemed the better option at that point though I think we'll slip into the shower once the worst of it is washed off in this water. I made sure to keep the water level low so it really is mostly so we can scrub him clean.

I work on his hair with slow, practised motion and he just about becomes putty in my hands. I love having my hair played with, it's one of the only things that calms me but I've never noticed how much he seems to like it too. I don't often get to play with his hair as he tends to keep it out of his face and tied back for the most part.

"I really don't know how you managed but I think you're just about clean so we can move into the shower."

"Not yet." He mumbled the words softly and I chuckle, continuing to massage his scalp with my fingers. He groans and sighs, relaxing utterly against me. I suppose I can give him that much at this point. I feel as if I haven't thanked him properly yet for the gorgeous curtains he made for our bed. They add a little _je ne sais quoi_ to the décor and I could spend my days in there. I guess this is a good enough start, this putty-turning massage.

Eventually though, I do manage to reach past him to the front of the tub where I pull the plug and the coloured water swirls on its way down the drain. The tub will need a wash once all is said and done but I know I don't need to rush to get that done.

I give him a little nudge so he'll get up because I can't get out of the tub before him and he moves to his feet, stretching a bit as he does. I appreciate the sight of him for a few moments before I stand as well. I step from the tub first and I move to the shower to get it going. A nice, almost steaming sort of shower. Once it's going, I turn back to him and offer him my hand. He takes it, eases from the tub and steps to the shower. Before stepping into the shower itself, he presses up close and steals a kiss from my lips. I blink, surprised but press back to his lips until he steps back again.

He smiles, a warm, appreciative smile and he steps into the shower with a soft sigh of content. I follow him, closing the door and we wash up properly. Shampoo, conditioner, body scrub. The whole deal and he's pretty much just groaning away in contentment all the while. The whole thing amuses me in ways I can't explain but I take that as a good sign, in the end.

  


"I still have no idea what this is supposed to be." He looks at the masterpiece he's painted over the original paint-by-numbers and he shrugs.

"I dunno, I just felt like getting paint all over the place."

"And you did."

He blushes, sheepishly and shrugs. He's adorable, really. I know that much and I give him that much. Still, I'm glad I put the tarp on the floor before he started painting because there are stains everywhere and that too will require a wash though that'll be done in the morning. "So where are we putting this masterpiece of yours?"

He looks at it again, as if trying to figure out where we could put it. I wouldn't dream of throwing it away, he's painted it so we keep it, even though it does look like a five years old just flung splatters of paint everywhere to get to the end result. "Guest room?"

Guest room might not hurt, the walls are somewhat bare though one of my fixed up old bird cages is in there, it would be different and it can't hurt. "Guest room it will be. For now we can set it in my studio to make sure it dries completely and once it does, we'll set it up. You do the honours, you can set it up on the easel that's set up."

I have an empty easel set up permanently. I usually move my works there when I'm done with them so they can dry. There's a small towel under it just in case and it has served its purposes a few times over already.

He looks at the canvas a moment before he picks it up carefully by the sides, to not touch the paint and he disappears towards my studio. I fold the tarp over again. We'd folded it up just once to at least keep the cats from making a mess. I gather it in my arms and I head outside through the back. I'll drop it off to the side of the house with a weight on it so the wind doesn't take off with it. Then I'll see about washing it up in the morning.

When I come back inside, he's picked up the rest of what had been left and he brought it back into my studio just the same. Anything artsy we have in the house comes from my studio and most everything textile that hasn't been bought will now come from his weaving room. We both have our passions and I hope they will lead us ever far.


	22. Staff

I try my best to be pleasant to others though I've learned early on that a lot of people are not pleasant though they should be. Anyone who works with the public should at least try their best to try to be pleasant but I've met more than my share who couldn't have cared less about the people they were serving, it's a sad, sad world.

But when someone comes to me, complaining that my working staff is giving them trouble, I end up just staring at them. Agni and Mira both are absolutely hard worker, they do their best to please those who are around them. Just yesterday, Agni had to climb up to the top of one of the shelves to get one particular book because the young lady requesting it said she didn't want to go up the ladder, as if that was somehow reason enough not to.

When she came to my desk later on to be able to get the book marked as borrowed, she complained that he had been slow and unhelpful and that she'd had to ask him five times to help her before he did anything. I let it slide. I know that Agni goes out of his way and tends to do the climbing where Mira is a little uncomfortable with being up on the ladders but that's mostly because he's fallen a couple of times and I don't blame him for his discomfort.

I didn't argue with her, I didn't tell her she was right either, I just listened to her, stamped her card, scanned the book and told her to have a good day. Now, if I didn't know how helpful they are towards anyone who come their way, I would have wondered at her words but some people just want to complain because it makes them feel better about themselves. I think it's sad but there's nothing to do about it.

On days like these, I like to take the twins out for a small snack or a little something for them to take home before we take the bus to head back. I know they're worried about Cyrille but from what I hear from them, he's healing well enough, slowly but surely. They're not all that distracted during work and it's a plus, appreciate that they're able to separate their personal lives and their working lives. It makes everything easier.

  


That one particular woman didn't turn out to be much of an issue though. Over the years I've had people complain that there wasn't enough staff present in the library to do the work properly. As I was working on my own at that point, I could only note their complaints and bring it up to the boss, telling him I needed at least one assistant but the request was always refused. I'm honestly not sure why he agreed now, else than they worked their first two weeks for free. My boss is cheap.

On one particular day, this young man strolled into the library, demanded that he be handed one particular book and sat down to wait. Now I knew for a fact that, for one, this book was in the upper shelves and well out of my reach, even when I used the step. It required the ladder and I knew I wouldn't be able to get it from him. When those books were usually taken out, I kept them on a cart upon their return and I'd wait on one of Andoni's now and again visits to ask him to help me. It wasn't something I was comfortable with at first but he offered his help a few times over and I learned to accept it.

That young man looked perfectly able and I had a feeling he could very well get that book himself. As it was, I couldn't leave my desk as we were in the middle of a return-to-school rush and I was swarmed. The man stayed there, grumbling, complaining and never moving from where he'd settled to wait. At least for about half an hour—time during which I still was swamped—after that, he got up, stomped over to the desk and started yelling at me.

I mostly just stared at him, other people stared at him but no one really did anything. He got started on this whole charade with a 'do you have any idea who I am?' as if that might make me realize something but I had no idea who he was and I didn't care. He yelled, he got red in the face and he yelled again. He then stormed out and that was that. No one tried to get him to stop, no one told him to be quiet, they just stared and went right back to what they were doing once he was gone.

I was, of course, pretty shaken and I had wished that someone at least had asked him to quiet down but I suppose things are just that way for a reason, it can't be helped.

When Andoni picked me up that evening, I was still shaken, to the point where I wasn't even putting my books where they were supposed to. He walked me away from the cart, sat me down, fixed up my book mishaps and then just walked me to his car where I got in, somewhat mechanically and he settled. We drove back to the apartment in silence.

I broke down the moment we were inside and he simply held me. That's all I needed.

  


It makes me glad to have the twins with me at this point. The rushes are so much easier to handle and I don't feel as if I could just break down almost every night upon coming home. Working on my own in the library, though it isn't huge though it still is sizeable, was difficult. It made my dream of being a librarian seem like one of the most foolish things in the world and I thought of quitting often though I couldn't. I needed the money and I didn't know where else to look for work if I did quit. There's a lot I can't do because of my physical limitations though I try to not let it get to me most of the time.

So really, most every person who comes to me to complain about a little bit of this or that, so long as they don't start yelling, will never compare to that one man. I don't think anyone could, even if they did start screaming at me pointlessly.

I'm not superman, even if I had had the twins at that point I'm sure he would have yelled at me. The rush times are so difficult to handle and it usually ends up being a case of everyone for themselves. Though I can only imagine that Agni would have gotten in his face if it had happened. The thought actually makes me smile and I shake my head.

So really, I don't mind treating them to something special after harder days. They deserve it in ways I wouldn't really have any ways to explain. It's the little things and it's their presence and their willingness to learn new things, to discover fresh knowledge. I know I don't thank them enough but I do my best and I wouldn't still be around if not for them so I'm glad they bumped into me at the beginning of the year. A very fortunate accident, that was.

I do wish that everyone who has to work with the public would wrap their mind around the fact that what they are doing is important, that smiles, while they might not be felt, should be offered. It's not hard to imagine that offering someone a smile might make their days and they might just make the staff's day in turn, really, it seems all so simple, I don't understand why people have a problem with this.


	23. Five Thousand Dollars

I've been looking for something to put up on the wall of my office for some time now. Yet everything I looks at just doesn't call to me. Nothing I've seen has screamed ' _take me home!_ ' and I've started to think that maybe my wall might just prefer to be completely bare. I know, really. Walls don't have a mind of their own but now and again I feel as though the walls in our home plot against me in an effort to remain absolutely bare, as if covering them was a sin.

It was while I was touring the library one last time before the higher ups decided on its fate that I noticed the stained glass windows, I mean really notice them. I'd seen them before but I had never really paid them any real attention, never looked at their details or taken note of what work might have gone into them.

I noticed how detailed they were, how beautiful the work that had gone into them and it clicked. I didn't want something for one of my walls, I wanted to change one of the windows.

It took some digging around, it took making several phone calls but I finally found someone who knew what I was talking about, someone who would find what I was looking for and if it could not be found, it would be made. I was in heaven. The price was steep, five thousand dollars for a window of stained glass seemed rather expensive but I went with. It wasn't that expensive for my bank account but I still was feeling as though I was being taken advantage of.

I turned to Yael for a sketch of what I was looking for, in that piece of art that I hoped would stay with me forever. A lot of things in this home will be coming with me, with us once this planet goes to shit and we move back into the realms. I'm not a materialist kind of person or the kind of soul who needs objects, who needs tangible things but there just are some small bits and pieces that I'm just attached to and I must have them near me no matter where I am.

He provided me with the perfect sketch and I was happy to hand a copy of it over to my potential seller. He looked it over, told me it was feasible but said it would require to be made from scratch. That's what explained the price, he said. I still had a hard time believing him but there wasn't much of anything I could do about it at that point, I knew what I wanted and I would get it.

I was told that the time to make it would vary on the rest of the orders though considering the size and price of it, it was made a priority, it was made clear, however, that I would receive at least one call before the end of the day to give me an estimate of how long it might take, after that I would be called once it was done. It was down to a waiting game and I could be patient, I had other things to focus on at that point in my life as it was.

When I told Lex about what I'd found and what I'd ordered, he only asked to look the commission information over and said that was almost in the price range, that the prices were a little high but he figured that so long as I kept that information with me and that the piece came in, in one piece and stayed in one piece for as long as possible, then it was more than fair. At least for the prices of things as they are sold today.

  


I am not impatient by nature though when it concerns certain things, my patience is short-lived and waiting, day in and out, for a call back about my eventual window was killing me. So when the call did come in the early evening to tell me that it would likely take several weeks due to the detail in the requested piece, I was rather put off. Still, I would like to believe that I played it cool and thanked my caller for the information and that I'd be patiently waiting for the next call to tell me that it was done.

Who was I kidding though? I knew I couldn't stay patient until it was done but I did my best. I knew I would have to focus on other things and more or less forget I had ordered it to begin with. I try to be good, I try to stay calm and not rush life because that's just now how things go but at times it just can't be helped and it frustrates me.

Lex joined me moments after I had put the phone back down and I whined, a low, childish sound and he chuckled. I pouted at him and he shrugged, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "It will take the time it should. You can't rush art, you should know that. Look at how Yael works. He takes his time and he produces beautiful masterpieces. Much the same goes with Quentin, I've seen that curtain he's made for their bed, that is gorgeous and Yael said it took him a couple of days. It's simple work but it is worth the wait."

I sighed, shoulders sagging slightly beneath his hold and I leaned back against him. I didn't want to be patient, not when I found something that really caught my attention the way this one idea had. I couldn't help myself.

"How about you come help me with supper, we have a meal and if you manage to not whine, complain, sigh or do anything that might hint that you're thinking about your new window, I'll see about keeping you so busy for the next few hours that you'll completely forget about the rest of your day?" His words were whispered in my ears and I shivered in delight. He always kept to his words though it was rare that we didn't do this kind of thing on a daily basis, still, if he was offering this way, he was more than likely planning something more than our usual fare and I could only look forward to it.

"I'll do my best." I would, too. He smiled against my cheek and kissed it before he was releasing me and turning to head back towards the kitchen. I turned and moved to follow him. Preparing a meal together this way wasn't new, we tried to share cooking duties despite that our means and methods were drastically different and we rarely prepared the same kind of food. It was interesting to see what we did come up with when we really did prepare meals together.

I managed, much to my surprise, to actually keep my mind off of my eventual stained glass project while we were having our meal, sitting along the edge of the table, he on one side, my sitting at an angle to him so I could rest my legs against his. Any chance I have at touching this man I take, he makes me feel as if I've been blessed in ways I never should have deserved so I take any chance I indeed have to touch him.

He chuckled now and again as we ate, his eyes twinkling, as if to remind me of the promise he'd made me should I manage to keep to my end of our bargain.

When we cleared our plates and put everything away, he was quiet and I wondered if I somehow I had failed on my half of things. Once everything was put away however, he literally swept me off my feet, without a single warning. I cried out, a startled sort of sound and he laughed as he carried me off towards our bedroom.

I could only assumed I hadn't failed.


	24. For the Time Being

It feels strange to essentially be alone, though not so much being alone as I'm used to that but to be alone in a new place. Their apartment is much smaller than the house I grew up in but still it feels big, it feels empty. I suppose it isn't so much 'smaller' in this case as there are less rooms, a lot less rooms; they're spacious however and I know that it's because I'm healing up and I'm stuck here that I feel as though everything is big and wide and echo-y. For the time being, I can't do anything else but stay here and just sort of be still, not do much of anything.

I could look through Mira's books or play a few of Agni's video games but it doesn't help with this quiet, empty feeling. Soon, I hope, I'll be in better shape and I'll be able to get back to helping them out at the library since I now have lost my other job. Not that I can complain, it wasn't much though it was an income I had worked for and deserved. I'll find better once I'm fully healed up.

I stare at the ceiling of Mira's bedroom, settled on his bed and I think I'm almost able to forget that I'm where I'm at, my mind begins to drift off into the world of dreams when the phone rings. There are no landlines in this apartment so I know it's my own cellphone. The ring is foreign however so it's a number I don't know. I have the numbers of every people I speak to frequently saved in my phone, with a particular ringtone to it so I know who is calling when they do.

Sitting up takes some work but I manage it after a few moments. By the time I've moved to a seated position however, the phone has stopped ringing and I reach out for it. I look through it and locate the missed call information. The number rings no bell so I leave it there.

Going crazy while I heal up is not part of the plan so I look around the bedroom a moment, as if to try to get my mind to latch onto something I could do, anything. It's the sight of Mira's swimming trunks that catch my attention, they're sitting on his towel on the chair settled in front of his desk. I hadn't done much swimming the day before but it had felt wonderful and the water had done wonders for my aching body.

Swimming it was going to be, then.

  


It takes me some time to get up because I decided on the stairs, a bad move on my part as I ache terribly when I finally make it out on to the roof and into the solarium protected pool area. The air is warm, almost humid-feeling and I close my eyes, appreciating the almost jungle-like feeling of my surroundings for a moment. It reminds me of that trip I had taken with Magali and Élodie and our mother. We'd been so young then. Dad had taken Niall off to hunt as his initiation to being a man and mom had taken the rest of us out into the jungle.

I leave my towel up on the hooks settled along the wall and I carefully unbutton my shirt. Yesterday turned out to be a mistake. Putting shirts on is hard enough as it is but I had in mind to swim with my shirt on, that, as an idea on its own, not a bad one but when I got out of the water and it was time to change into dryer clothes, I couldn't manage. The shirt was sticking and it was requiring too much effort for me to be able to get it off, I had to ask the twins for help. So for now, buttoned shirts until my ribs stop killing me.

As I'm alone in the pool and I can only assume that Alexis and Eoghan won't come up, I have no issues with leaving the shirt on the side of the pool. My bruises are healing up. They're still far from a pretty sight but they're healing up and it's all I care about. I take my shoes off and I slip into the warm water with a sigh.

If this still was summer-time, I would complain that the water is too warm but right now, it is just the perfect temperature and I feel slight aches and pains lessen as I ease deeper into the water until it is up to my shoulders. If they had a hot tub or a Finnish sauna, then I'd be all over that as I'm pretty sure it would help ease these aches even more but I take what I can get and this is plenty for the time being, it feels wonderful.

I don't try to swim as I know that moving my arms in this way right now is a stupid idea. Instead, I find a few floating noodles and I set one beneath my knees, the other at my shoulders, I set one beneath my neck just for the sake of being balanced and I let myself float away.

At times I think I'm a fish. I love spending time in the water and I remember how long it used to take my mother to get me to come out of the pool at all. When I was old enough to wash up on my own and no longer really require baths, I was bummed, I remember that too. Showers were a waste as far as I was concerned, in the tub I could waddle a bit, I could enjoy the presence of the water, I could wash up. I couldn't really enjoy the water as much in the shower though I adapted well enough.

  


I must have dozed off, when my mind focuses on the present, I feel myself being carefully pushed away from the wall of the pool. I try not to stiffen, I don't know exactly in which part of the pool I'm at and I can't handle the deep end if I start to flail upon realizing my feet don't touch the ground.

"Don't worry, Cyrille, just getting you back into the shallows, I can only imagine you've drifted in your sleep though you do look like a prune." The voice is amused but gentle, warm. I shift my weight just a little and I notice that I'm in shallow enough water to get to my feet and I do that. Near the deep end, Eoghan crouches lightly before he moves to sit with his legs in the water. I blush lightly and rub the back of my neck.

"I didn't mean to intrude."

"You're not intruding. If I didn't want people in the pool, I wouldn't have had it set up, though really, it was Lex's idea. How are you feeling?" He sounds genuine and I carefully pull myself out of the pool, going for my towel. I do look like a prune at this point and I chuckle faintly.

"I still ache but I think I'm slowly getting there."

"Mira did mention something about you not taking your medication." I feel my cheeks flush and I don't know if I should feel anger or something else altogether that Mira has found the need to mention this part at all to anyone. "Don't worry, he's just fretting about you and he mentioned it in passing. I can understand your fear, Cyrille, but you shouldn't let yourself feel your pain because you're worried about addiction. Your first priority should be getting better, then, if there's an issue with a desire to keep on taking the pills, we work with you one day after the other to get you over that."

He shrugs as I slowly walk over and I sit down next to him. He really feels familiar to me and I can't put my finger to it. I swear I've seen him when I was younger though it wouldn't make sense for how little he's aged, though if he's like Agni and Mira, if he's gifted like them, maybe it's a side effect, maybe they don't age the way I do.

"I'm just afraid, I don't want an addiction. I've seen what it can do to someone and I'm terrified that it might happen to me."

He touches my shoulder, the motion almost brotherly and I feel something try to shatter in me. Niall has never really been brotherly in my presence, from the time we were young, it felt as though he saw me as competition of sorts. I shudder and Eoghan only smiles at me in that same, brotherly fashion I've seen him smile at the twins. 

"One day after the other, Cyrille, that's all we have."


	25. A Musician's Life

I still don't really know what my gift is. Eoghan seems unable to pinpoint my ancestry though we're all more or less sure at least one of my parents was an earth-gifted demon for how well I handle everything earth and nature related though at times he seems to think it might be more of a 'life' sort of gift. Now and again I feel left out, as if I was the only one who didn't really know anything about his past. I try not to let it get to me and most of the time I manage, it just isn't always easy.

Now and then though, I'll stop and think about what I'm doing with my life currently and I wonder if I shouldn't have picked something else. Art is beautiful, it's wonderful, there are so many different types and I have a way with most of them. At times though, I get blocked and I wonder about other things in life. I wonder if maybe I shouldn't have decided on fashion (my mind reminds me that it's a type of art too), or maybe a musician (also art in its own way) or even just anything else but what I'm doing right now.

I ask myself _the_ question. What would my life be like if I had picked something else to do with my free time? What if I'd never picked up art as a hobby? What if I'd never done those graffiti on those walls? I most certainly wouldn't be where I am now. I would more than likely never have met Quentin and there are some pretty high chances I wouldn't be alive to this day.

Shaking those thoughts off always takes some time. It frightens me to think that if I'd picked anything else, if art hadn't caught my attention from a young age, I would more than likely not be here, I even more than likely wouldn't even be alive. That one particular thought rattles me and it tends to keep me from being able to do anything art related for a few days.

Quentin is never far when I start thinking about those things and he always pulls me back up to the surface. My self esteem is still very low on the scale of 'where it is' versus 'where it should be'. I don't know that it will ever go much of anywhere except where it is now. No matter how much he might encourage me and tell me how wonderful everything is and how gorgeous my art is and how beautiful I am, I can't manage to really get my self esteem to believe in those things. I want to, I really do.

  


"Yael." I blink and look up for a moment then back down to the rose-bush I have been staring at, without seeing it, for I don't know how long. I look back up to Quentin's somewhat saddened face. He steps closer and kneels next to me, one hand settled on my shoulder. "You've been sitting there staring off for almost half an hour. At first I thought you were trying to figure something out but then I gathered you were just thinking. I didn't mean to disturb you but you had that look on your face you get when you start to question your life choices."

I blush, my cheeks warming and I sigh, ducking my head. I murmur a gentle apology and lean against him when he pulls me against his chest, wrapping his arms around me to remind me that he's there. That he's not going anywhere and that I'll have him with me for as long as I'll ever need him. He rests his head atop mine and I close my eyes, resting my weight against him almost utterly. He murmurs mindless things against my hair and I feel my eyes grow wet as frustration bubbles to the surface.

It usually always happens this way. I start to doubt myself, he comes in to the rescue, just holds me, murmurs away against my hair, mindless words and everything just crashes down. I feel the need to cry, I feel frustrated with myself and he just keeps on holding onto my until I've managed to get it all out of my system. I don't always cry, I honestly don't cry very often in these situations but there are some days that are just worse than others.

Eventually, when he feels that I've calmed, he releases his hold but he doesn't move away. He looks at me, wipes my cheeks clear and simply kisses me. Words are not often necessary between us, especially at times like these. I mumble a quiet sort of thank you and he leans back, moving to his feet. He holds his hand out to me and I take it. He pulls me up to my feet, hugs me again and I shudder and sigh. I wish I wouldn't doubt myself this way but this little monster is always with me, usually well enough out of the way but it tends to come up whenever it wants.

"We'll be okay, really. Yael, the world isn't perfect but it feels perfect to me because we're together, because I have you with me and because I know I'll never be able to let you go or have anyone else be near you. I want you to be mine until the end of times and I can't change the way I feel." I laugh softly, his words settling right where they belonged. I drop my head to his shoulder and he hugs me again. 

I smell like dirt and feel as though I'm covered in the stuff even though I know that's not really the case. I've barely done a thing in the garden today but I know I've had enough. Today is one of those days where I'm better off not actually being left alone.

When he steps back again, he simply takes my hand and I go with him. I know I don't need to say anything, I know I don't need to actually do anything. It's all just part of how we go about things and how our lives are.

We step out of the garden, the doors closed and he leads me towards our bedroom. We step inside and to the bathroom where he gets the shower going. It's the first step for these days, even if I've just showered or even if we've not done anything to warrant another shower. I mostly stare at him, my mind still working to catch up with the fact that I'm no longer in the garden. He moves back to my side and undresses me, his fingers brushing along my skin sending little tingles of pleasure down my spine. Once I'm bared, he undresses in turn and then we're in the shower, we're just washing up, relaxing under the hot spray and cleaning off invisible dirt.

Once he's sure that we're squeaky clean, he snags towels, wraps the both of us in them, dries my hair, his own and then leads me back into the bedroom where all we do is settle on the bed, nestle close and cuddle for the rest of I don't know how long. Not that it matters, so long as he's with me, I tend to forget everything else around me.

I press my nose against his throat and I close my eyes. The heat of his body, his presence against mine, the simple contact of our skin together helps me in focusing on the present, on the fact that this is my life, that nothing is really going to change it, at least nothing from the past. That I have a gift for growing things and quite a bit of talent for all things art. I can't go back in time to change anything and I honestly don't want to. This is my life and it's perfect as it is.


	26. Contacts

When the paperwork came in, when everything came back signed with my name on top of it all, I didn't know what to think. I knew I'd done my homework, I'd looked through every little nook and cranny, I'd asked Lex for help as much as I had dared and that was it, I was now the new owner of the building the library was housed in and it was under my care. I would have to get it fixed up.

I already had all the documents I needed. I knew what was needing fixed and what was not. I knew in which order to get it all started and I wasn't all that worried. I had contacts left and right, I knew people who knew people and it was just a matter of getting in touch.

The first thing I did was take that one sheet of paper where I'd listed everything that needed done to get the library in tiptop shape and I looked it over. I put numbers next to everything that needed done, setting then in order of priorities. Next to those lines I wrote down names, those of people I knew I could get in touch with who would get me the folks I needed to get the work done.

One thing I knew and I had to keep in mind is that the work had to be done carefully and that we couldn't really close the library for any large amount of time. One day here, another day, the work had to be done while there were folks around and that was the one thing I would focus on.

When Lex looked over my shoulder as I worked at my desk, getting names and information set down before I started my calls, he smiled lightly and kissed my cheek. There was a murmured 'congratulations' and I chuckled before going right on back to what I'd be doing.

Of course the library wouldn't be fixed in a weekend, it would more than likely take few years but I wasn't worried about it. So long as I could get the electric system rewired, I would be in a good place. It was the one thing that worried me the most. The constant and more frequent days where the system merely failed were not comforting.

Most of the necessary work was to be done from the inside so I knew the workers I hired would be able to work even during the colder months and that gave me something to look forward to. Any work required to be done on the outside of the building would have to wait until spring and summer again, those I set last. It gave me some hope that things would actually not get too delayed.

When early evening came and I had made a few calls, gotten more information and more names to help along with this project, I put it all away. I knew from experience that if I tried to rush everything, I wouldn't really get anywhere. I would burn myself out before any of the work had begun and that's hardly the way the project was meant to be handled.

Lex knocked on my office door and I looked back towards him, rubbing my eyes somewhat. He chuckled at the sight of me and offered me a smile. "Company's in, unless you'd like to skip out on the meal and get some sleep?"

My puzzled look seemed to amuse him more than anything else, he started grinning at me as my ears picked up the sound of quiet discussion just one room over. "In case you forgot, which it seems you have, today's Friday."

He let that one hang in the air and I blinked, trying to get my mind to wrap itself around what he was saying. What was so important about- oh! "Oh hell I forgot."

I moved to my feet, groaning as something in my back popped. I had been hunched over my desk for most of the day and my back was now telling me that it had not appreciated. I couldn't do anything about it at that point but a good hot soak would help me later on, after everything. "Which also means you get to tell the good news to Armin tonight instead of whenever you thought you would."

I blinked at him again and he laughed, shaking his head before he stepped back out. Of course! The good news. The library was in good hands now and I would do all I could to make sure it would stay standing and in perfect shape for as long as it was possible of me (forever in a way, really).

Finally I stepped out of my office, closing the door. I stretched, muttering as my back reminded me again that it would now pain me for a while because I hadn't been in mind to at least try to sit up straight instead of hunched over at my desk.

  


Despite my absent-mindedness, the supper turned out to be a perfect blend of tastes from all over the world. Now and again, instead of picking a them, we'll have a 'everyone brings something' setup. Of course we decide beforehand who'll bring what part of the meal, just not what kind it'll be, just to be sure we have at least a main course and dessert and not all appetizers or all desserts.

The news of my taking over the library was welcomed with open arms and Cyrille's questioning look was met with a quiet explaining as to what had been going on lately, how the library was in such poor shape that it was hard to believe it was being taken care of at all and that I'd worked to get at least that much going for it so it wouldn't just fall apart.

Armin's reaction warmed me, made me realize just how much he did care for the building, despite how poor his working conditions have been over the years. He really is a book-person at heart and I'm glad to be able to offer him that much. It's a lot of work but it's going to keep me occupied and I know Lex will help me whenever the need will arise.

We had a toast of delicious grape and pomegranate juice along with the rest of dessert. I wasn't exactly sure what it was but it was delicious and the twins were grinning ear to ear as we all dug in. They looked pleased as can be. I can imagine that it is from both the news of the library now being in good hand and the ability to show off their developing cooking skills. I couldn't complain.

When all was said and done, dishes cleared away, everyone settled into the movie room. Cyrille looked amazed at the setup and I had to remind myself that it was his first real visit and his first shared meal with us.

I don't remember much of the movie, what I do recall is that Lex nudged me awake once everyone else had drifted off back to their own place. I must have drifted off at some point, I barely even recall what movie we were supposed to watch at all. Not that it matters much, I'm sure no one minded that I did.

My day was a long one but it was one filled with good and hard work. I made good progress on getting the names I needed for the library and before too long the work would begin. The electricity would get fixed up, the heaters would be changed, the shelves, one by one, would be done over. I was looking forward to everything that would get done to better this place. Those who read need a place where they feel safe coming to and I knew that lately, people had been avoiding the library because of its poor condition, because of how it looked as though it was beginning to fall apart.

I'll fix all that and do so much more now.


	27. For the Planet

I can understand why people are cutting down trees, why they dig up the ground for whatever it is they need down there. What worries me is that they don't seem to really understand the cost of doing what they do. How much is this hurting the earth? I don't mean it in a way that would state that our planet has feelings though I believe that everything can feel, I mostly mean it in the way that they're destroying the only permanent thing they have had all along and don't seem to realize it.

Every day they cut down more and more trees, we need trees, they provide us with clear, breathable air. They dig through the ground for oil, for minerals, they fish through the oceans, through the rivers and lakes and they hunt their way through whole animal populations. What will happen when this is finally extinct and when there's only a few left of that where they won't be able to scramble to try to get their population blooming again?

When I think like this, I think I might understand how Yael feels about these things. He's so tuned in to nature that the sight of deforestation and the extinction of species, the destruction of land, it's pointless. It's one of the reasons I know I will eventually have to return to the realms. Humans have broken off more of this planet in the past few centuries that they ever had in the millions before. Not that I've been around for those 'millions' of years but I've been around for about a little more than two thousand years, so I've seen the damage happen over time. It's heartbreaking.

I suppose it's why, when I was building myself up in these places that weren't already overflowing with houses, I was careful, I tried to find a place where I wouldn't need to tear trees down, where I wouldn't need to really dig anything out of anywhere. It's why I appreciate that this building was already up and its foundations were solid, I don't feel as guilty for fixing it up.

After all, I tore no trees down, I didn't have to move anyone out of their natural habitat and I've even planted a few trees to fix up a hole I was seeing in the area. Should the world still be standing, I might even set up a row of tall poplars between the properties, as a sort of mock-fence. I'm not trying to keep Yael or Quentin out, I'm just adding to nature though I met set up the poplars from the side out and see if they don't want to add some in on their ends. I bet they wouldn't mind blocking the view on the street where the old apartment building is.

  


It's strange, where my mind goes at times of quiet like these. Eoghan is busy as can be now that the paperwork for the library has come in though I know it'll mostly just be a few days up to a week while he figures everything out. After that it'll be a matter of going in now and again and making sure the work is being done right.

I've had no commissions this week and I'm not all that surprised, it hasn't even been a year since I've switched from law back to my chocolate roots so everything is still mostly quiet. I know that before too long things will pick up. It's given me a lot of time to just think and focus on things I normally don't give much thought.

Earlier, I went looking for our landscaping plans so I could figure out the poplar idea. I know why I'm thinking about this at all. Yael came by with his usual basket of fruits and vegetables, he looked so lost in thought that I asked him what was on his mind and his eyes just went absolutely wide, as if I'd startled him out of something.

He blinked at me, blushed and shrugged his shoulders before dropping his gaze. I'm aware that he still finds me intimidating on most days though I try not to be, it's a little difficult due to my height and build along with my gift. I'm just imposing, I can't help it. I told him I wouldn't bite him and when he looked up to me, his eyes were wider. I laughed, I couldn't help myself. Another expression he hadn't really heard to this day I told myself.

I walked him to the couch and I told him that if there was anything bothering him he could tell me. I might be a little strange most of the time as I prefer to keep to myself but I'm open to discussions and I like Yael, he's calm most of the time and his affinity with nature and art both make him a good and interesting person to spend time around.

He told me that he'd recently watched the news (somewhat different from his usual, I know he doesn't much like watching any of that) and he'd found out that a lot of the forests out in the world were being cut down for paper making and it had just hit something in him. Not surprisingly, I'm not saying this in a bad way but he's an absolute softy when it comes to things relating to nature and everything hurts and worries him.

I guess that might just be why I'm thinking about setting up poplars on the properties and just finding means to be good to this planet. We have solar panels on the side of the building and around the solarium on the roof, we gather a lot of our electricity ourselves and now that the generator is finally installed, we shouldn't have to worry about blackouts, I need to have a talk with Eoghan about making sure Quentin and Yael have something similar setup, especially for their garden, it would be a terrible loss if anything happened to that.

We recycle our water, we compost, we use and reuse stuff. Our trash usually takes up to a month to be filled enough to be dropped on the curb for trash pickup. Recycling of course gets filled in much faster and I'd like to think we're doing some good for the planet. Of course it's not much, just our little group doing what they can but it's all we can offer anyone at this point.

  


When Eoghan comes out of his office, much later in the evening, I bring him to date with my idea for the trees and the buzz that went through my mind to remind me about the fact that our generator's energy doesn't reach as far as next door for the guys. He stares blankly for a moment before telling me that I think about the oddest of things in my quiet moments and I swat him lightly, playfully. He laughs and disappears off into our bedroom to step into the bathroom and have a long bath, I bet. He takes a lot of baths when he starts in on a new project. I guess it gets his juices flowing. I could get his juices flowing too but I don't think he'd appreciate it as much as a bath at this point, at least not right now.

While he's in the bathroom, I roll all the plans back up, putting them away where they belong so I don't lose them or destroy them in any way. I've seen it happen too often: paperwork out on the table and bam, either a coffee spill or something quite that simple and I have to either get new copies of the stuff or work with what I have, it's not always pleasant and I work with what I have. These plans are the only copy I was able to find of the warehouse and the landscape before it was transformed up into our home so I don't want to lose track of it.


	28. Bewildering Experience

The day had started like any other, though I suppose I shouldn't really put it that way because it didn't. The twins were getting ready to head out to buy some groceries for us and I managed to convince them of letting me come along. Of course it took some arguing and I took one of my pain pills, else Mira wasn't going to let me come at all, but I changed their minds, my pain was nearly non-existent and I wasn't drowsy. That's one of the reasons why I was uncomfortable with the idea of taking my meds at all, most of them conk me right out and I didn't want that.

Once I managed to convince them however, things went by a lot more easily. I got dressed, I put on my shoes and I found my keys. That was the main reason why I wanted to go with them, I even offered for them to stay in the car and wait but I didn't want them to lug around their groceries by bus. They were buying enough food for three for at least a week if not two, it was too much stuff, in my mind, for them to take the bus with and manage easily.

In the car, Agni settled at the back and Mira up front at my side. I thought I could teach them to drive but I didn't know if they'd even want to. They were still focusing on studying for their diploma for schooling since they told me they'd never gone and Eoghan was helping them learn all they needed to, to at least have that for themselves.

  


I drive them to their regular store, I've only been here once before, with them and it seems like a nice place though it is a little out of the way for me so I don't really think I would spend much time here while I am still living at home, which I'm not at this point but still. I'm about to let them head in themselves when Mira shrugs gently and tells me I might as well come along so we can be sure that what is being bought will be eaten by the three of us.

I take the cart, leaning against it slightly. Mira moves somewhat ahead, looking through the aisles and picking things up, turning to face us to show us what it was and we more or less vote on things. Grocery shopping never has been much fun before but this is a different sort of method and I find myself enjoying it to a point.

At this point, they still refuse to let me help them pay for the food so when we come up to the counter, I let them unload and get things bagged up, I move to the other end of the area and settle out of the way to wait for them to be done.

The cashier is smiling ever brightly at them, making small-talk. When everything is bagged and in the cart to be brought into the car, the cashier hands Mira his change back, including a small piece of paper. He looks at it, up to the cashier, then back at the paper again before he is carefully moving away. The cashier waves at them, bidding them a good day and we step outside.

"So what is it?" Agni asks the question before I can wrap my mouth around the idea. I open up the trunk so we can load the bags in but again step away when I'm shooed somewhat. I don't mind, some of these bags are heavy and I know I couldn't lift them.

Mira unfolds the paper as Agni begins placing the bags carefully into the trunk and he blinks. He stares at the paper, looks back towards the store and the paper again. "It's a phone number."

He sounds absolutely confused and I can only chuckle softly. "Well I guess she thought you were pretty cute and hopes you'll call her."

"But I don't want to?" I look at him a moment and he honestly looks like he can't wrap his mind around the whole deal, I suppose I can't blame him. I look back up to the store and I can make out the cashier still looking our way, her eyes wide and bright. I laugh softly.

"Here's an idea, I can pretend to get offended at the sight of the paper in your hand and the number and I can stalk up to her to tell her that my boyfriend isn't interested, how's that?"

He blinks at me, his eyes wide and before long his cheeks take on that red colour that comes with blushing. "It's just an act, Mira, it's what friends do and I honestly think she might not get the hint unless we do something like this."

Agni looks between the two of us as he closes the trunk and he shrugs with a chuckle. "It's not the first time she's tried slipping you her number, Mira and you have this reaction every time, I think Cyrille might have a point."

Well hell, even more of a point if it's not the first time she's done it. "So what do you say?"

"I guess so?" He still sounds so uncertain. I take a look at his hand again and I lean closer to him, kissing him on the cheek before I take the paper. 

"Don't worry, the worse that'll happen if she starts ignoring you so you take your stuff to another lane in the future." He's still blushing and I suppose it might be the kiss, still. 

With the paper in hand, I walk back towards the store and I step inside, she looks at me, her face curious, gaze slightly startled by my appearance. I hand her back her paper with a snort as I stand as tall as I dare, not wanting to stretch too much for my aching muscles. 

"Look, my boyfriend is getting sort of tired of you trying to slip him your number every time you see him, so how about you stop before we decide it's too much of a hassle to shop here and go elsewhere?"

Her eyes widen and for a moment I can't really read what's on her face, but then her sight clears and she blushes deeply. I grin at her as understanding dawns on her and I just walk out. She reminds me of Élodie and I think that might very well have been the issue here. Mira is too sweet to say no to anyone though I know he'd hold his own against my sister for what she tried to do to Agni.

I walk back to the car, rubbing a hand over my ribs ever lightly though I chuckle. "I think we're all good, she ought to leave you alone now. Though who knows she might try to go after Agni, maybe she doesn't quite like red the way she likes blue."

I snicker gently as we settle into the car and I drive us back home. At least, back to their place. It feels nice to spend time with them and I don't feel too much out of my zone of comfort. 

When I park the car, I offer to take whatever is the lightest bag up and I'm handed the bag containing nothing but the bread. I chuckle and wait for them to gather the rest of everything before I close the trunk, lock the doors and head towards the front door so we can head inside and put these things away. 

My life is changing, I don't know which direction it is taking, exactly, but I'm just going along with the paces, I'm heading forward best I can and I'm handling things one day after the other, I know there aren't really any other ways of going about this, after all.

After the food is put away, I excuse myself back to Mira's room and I settle on the bed. The pills might not make me drowsy but I admit that today has been one of my bigger days since the hospital released me so I think a nap might just do me good.


	29. Future

"They're making so much progress, Lex!" I'm nearly bouncing as I finish grading these exams. I hand them an exam to work through about once a month though it usually depends on how far ahead and how well they're learning what they have to. I think they're doing well, balancing studies with work. Mira of course is doing a little better than Agni though not in all subjects. Agni is learning faster in science where Mira is excelling in history and languages.

"Well you are the one teaching them." He teases lightly and I roll my eyes at him. I'm barely teaching them at this point, I just give them the books filled with the information and exercises, the answer book with promises to not look at it unless to correct the done exercise. If they were just looking at the answer book, they wouldn't exactly be helping themselves and they wouldn't learn much of anything.

"Think about it though, before too long, probably next summer at this rate or even around spring, I'll be able to get them through their final exams and they'll get their general education diplomas!" I feel like a proud parent whose child is on the honour roll. It's a strange sensation since I've never had kids before and I've never had to teach anyone much of anything, at least of that sort so it's nice to feel accomplished.

"What I think is nice is that you've stopped fussing and fretting over the library plans for all of a few hours to correct their exam and make sure they had good grades." He sounds amused but I know it's his way of reminding me to slow down, that even if I rush through, the library won't get fixed in a day and even if I call some folks now to get things scheduled, it won't happen for a few months and things might just change then, too.

I shrug, a sheepish sort of motion out of me and I put away these exams. I'll be heading back down in a little while to give these back to them so they can have a look and see what they know and what they might not grasp as well. 

"I know, I can't help it. It's just so exciting to know I'm doing something like this. It's not quite a half-way house or a home for the kids on the streets, that would take even more of my time away but this, at least this I can work on and not completely wipe myself out." He quirks a brow and I blink at him. I suppose I might not be seeing it from his point of view.

"Eoghan, since you've been given the go ahead for the library, you've more or less been locked away in your office, only coming out for food when you do and once evening settles, you disappear straight into the bathroom for a long soak in the tub. You might not realize it but I do and you are wiping yourself out working endless hour after endless hour to make sure it all comes together clearly. I can understand where you're coming from, I've been in a similar situation before but you'll be completely wiped out before you even realize it and then who'll take care of the building?"

I rub the back of my neck lightly and I shrug again, offering him an apologetic smile. I can do little else at this point but try to not get so focused on this that I forget everything else that surrounds me.

  


As I head down the stairs, my mind is already thinking of ways that I could prepare a sort of celebratory gathering in the eventual future when the twins will be done with their high school studying. I stop by their door, listening to the quiet inside and I knock gently. Everything remains quiet for a few moments before there are steps coming to the door and it slides open. There stands Agni with a cup of something in hand. He smiles at the sight of me and steps back to let me in.

"I finished correcting your exams." His gaze is uncertain though I smile at him and he smiles back. He briefly excuses himself, to get his brother I imagine and I step a little further inside, closing the door behind me. Cyrille is settled on the couch in the living room, nose deep in a book and Agni comes back after a few moments with his brother in tow, Mira wiping his hands on a towel. Maybe in the middle of dishes.

I look at the two copies I have in my hands and hold each out to them. Mira takes his to look it over and he frowns softly while Agni goes bright-eyed over his results. Science really is one of Agni's stronger subject though Mira is only a couple of points under his brother's score. "You've both done well, I can't tell you just how proud I am. I'm thinking that at the pace you're both learning, by next spring or the end of next summer we'll be able to get you two to take the final exams and we'll be graduating you from Eoghan's home school annoyance."

Agni laughs but Mira still is looking at his corrected exam as if he'd failed to complete the most important test of his life. "Mira, don't do this to yourself. It's one particular question and I think it's because you didn't pay enough attention to the details, that's all." 

He sighs, his shoulders sagging and I muss his hair gently. He tries to smile but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Just look at the corrected answer, you'll understand, okay?"

Finally, he nods but he sighs again as he turns and heads back to wherever he had been before Agni had fetched him. "Try not to let him get too worked up about this, okay?"

Agni nods, looking to where his brother has disappeared. "He's just been worrying about a lot of things he shouldn't even be thinking about, I think that's all. I'm going to have a good, long talk with him and if that doesn't work I'll just tickle him until he pees himself."

I suppose that's one method to be used in cases like these. I shake my head and let myself out of the door. I know how seriously Mira takes all this studying and these exams and the rest. He's like a little bookworm, trying to eat his way through all the glue and paper of an encyclopedia and going back in his tracks when he realize he's forgotten to eat one particular passage he shouldn't have skipped over.

I can't say he reminds me of myself, I was never really that way with my studies. I suppose he might be closer to how Lex was when he first started to learn law or how he is every time he goes back to law as a living and has to study through whatever came out in the last decade or so since he was out in public. It's not a bad thing but you have to remind them now and again that it's not all about the grades or about how well you do, it's mostly just about how well you understand the subject, in the long run.

As I close the door behind me, Lex comes up to me, hugging me to himself and resting his chin against the top of my head. I blink up to him but I close my eyes, relishing in the warmth of his presence. I guess I have somewhat been neglecting him since my library project got the all-clear. It's just been so long since I had a project of my own to really focus on, this warehouse being renovated aside, that I forget about the simpler things in life. I'll have to change that, of course.


	30. A Screeching Halt

This is one of the reasons why I don't think I could do well with children. Besides the fact that sleeping with a woman is not something I'm looking to do, I don't even think I could manage to pleasure her properly as it is. 

I was just walking this morning. I don't usually spend much time out walking because it becomes painful after too long but I walked this morning, I crossed over to the park and settled along one of the benches. I had wrapped myself up comfortably with a light scarf and my mid-season coat. It was just cool enough outside to be slightly uncomfortable but not cold enough to warrant the heavier winter coat.

There was this one woman with her kids in the park, playing not far from where I was sitting. There was a lot of giggling going on and a lot of chasing. At that point, I was telling myself it might as well just be a shame that I couldn't really have kids, that maybe it would have been nice but then I shook my head and told myself to forget that idea.

I don't know how long they played but it was long enough for me to begin to feel slightly achy from the hard surface of the bench I'd settled on. I got back up to my feet, went to the crossing lines so I could get back to my side of the street, waited until the car that had come around had gone and I went across.

It was as I started down the sidewalk to head back home that I heard the screeching sound of one driver hitting the brakes so he or she could get the car to stop moving as quickly as possible and I looked back. There was one little boy, the oldest of the woman's children from what I could see, who had run across the street, he barely just made it a few feet away from me. The car, forced to its screeching halt, had nearly hit the kid and I couldn't blame the driver for now looking.

I've noticed that it seems as though a lot of people think the roads belong to them, that they don't need to look both ways before crossing and I'm pretty sure that's what happened here. The kid is sitting on the sidewalk, as if he'd jumped the last few feet to safety, his eyes are wide and terrified, he's panting hard. I look at him for a long moment, then I look at his mother's horrified face and my feet sort of freeze in place. I could very well just have walked away but there was this need to know whether or not the woman would blame this driver, a man now that I took a look, or her child for the almost accident.

She gathered her other children with her, barely looked across the street—thank heavens there was no one else coming around—and she ran across. She stopped by her son, looked up to the driver and I could see the torn look on her face. As far as I was concerned, which in a way I wasn't at all, it was the kid's fault, he'd run across without looking. She grabbed her son by the arm to heft him to his feet and she merely hugged him as if her life—and more likely his—depended on it.

The driver stayed still for several more minutes before he slowly started driving away. Now, even if she wanted to blame him for almost hitting her kid, she couldn't and my feet started moving again.

This really is the main reason I don't think I could handle kids. For one, I can't chase after them when they want to play so I'd be in rather fine shit if I couldn't play with them. For two, if they did decide to run across a street without looking, I would be in no shape to run after them in that situation either and any hope of saving them would be nonexistent.

We'd discussed kids at one point, when Andoni still had been with me, still alive and smiling, we thought that maybe, one of these days, we could consider the idea of having a child or two, we thought about adopting or maybe even trying with a surrogate mother. I was never sure if I could handle the idea of kids but he looked so bright-eyed whenever he spoke of the idea that I couldn't bring myself to telling him no.

  


Finally home, I walked around the building to head to the back where I dropped onto the swing set with a soft sigh. I have a hard time wrapping my mind around these things. Do parents not teach their kids that they should look both ways before crossing a street? If we lived in the country, I would say that it's not as dangerous for how few cars drive around but it doesn't change the fact that kids are living very dangerous lives now, as if safety no longer is important at all.

The quietness of the yard eased my mind into another mindset. Instead of being focused on what I had just witness, I focused on the whisper-soft voices I still could hear in my mind. I was so used to it by now that I honestly didn't hear them. I wondered if that was how it was for Eoghan. Though he was so old at this point a part of me wanted to believe that he had managed to find means to be in complete silence without even the hint of a whisper at this point.

I closed my fingers around the bracelet I still refuse to take off to this day and I focused. I built up a wall of water all around my mind, it worked better than a brick wall. I carefully tugged the bracelet off and the voices remained muddled, lost in the wall of water that surrounded me. Of course this wasn't something I could hold for long but I could manage longer every time, even if just by a little bit.

I released my focus just a little, still imagining the watery wall all around my mind but not with as much force as I was first giving it. The voices grow but barely and I know that my control is growing with me every time I work on this. 

After a few more moments, I slipped the bracelet back to my wrist and I let go of the water. I felt it washing over me, refreshing me almost and I sighed. My life had changed since I'd first met Eoghan and the others. At first I didn't know what to think, I'd been used to my quiet, lonely life though it had been an aching one and now, well now things are looking so much better.

I'm not overworked at the library with the twins helping me. Mira is like a sponge, wanting to learn everything he could. Agni is a little reluctant though barely. There are the weekly shared meals, the movies, the time spent together, the outings and Eoghan still comes at least once a week to give me more tips so I might one day really control this gift.

I don't know that I might ever live long enough to be able to have control over my gift the way Eoghan does but it still is comforting to know I'm not actually crazy. I thought I had lost it at first with all those voices in my head, I didn't want to focus too much on it but they were driving me absolutely crazy, I think I did consider jumping off the roof to be done with it all and never have to worry about it again. I would have lost out on a lot of new discoveries, if I'd done that.


End file.
